The New Girl in Town
by MissyMaestro
Summary: A Bethyl fic set in an alternate universe where the zombie apocalypse doesn't happen. Pretty fluffy with a little drama thrown in to keep things interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, muffins. This Bethyl no zombies fic came at the request of some readers who were bummed when my "That Damn Girl" fic took a zombie turn. I'll update both, so enjoy whichever you prefer!  
**

* * *

"You don't have to go, Bethie." Maggie frowned as she watched her sister toss all of her earthly belongings into her Jeep. "I think you're overreacting."

"Really?" Beth snarled, heaving a canvas bag full of scarves into the back seat. "You sound like Daddy. I can't stay. You know I can't stay. Would _you_ stay if Glenn cheated on you while you were engaged?"

Maggie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Beth cut her off. "No, you wouldn't, and that's exactly what Jimmy did. The wedding is- _was_ \- in four months, now there's nothing. All that work went to waste. All that _time_ of us being together, Mags." She snatched a garbage bag of t-shirts and thrust it into an empty space in the trunk. "It's bullshit and you know it. I'm leaving. I've gotta get out for a while. I need to figure out what I'm doin' with my life. This isn't it."

Maggie shifted her weight and struggled for the right words. "You don't even know this new town-"

"I have a job there. It pays better than my job here. The apartment complex is cute and nice, it's not _that_ long of a drive, and it's not like you won't be able to still talk to me every day." Beth brushed her hands off and examined the Jeep.

It was stuffed to the ceiling with what was essentially her entire life. Everything she owned was crammed into the Jeep and a trailer. She'd been living on her family farm with her father Hershel, and her sister and brother-in-law lived nearby and ran a restaurant in town. Her brothers had moved off to bigger cities and didn't come by much. Beth had been engaged to a local boy named Jimmy whom she'd found perfectly acceptable. Her job as a newspaper reporter was acceptable as well and her life was pleasant enough. Her mother had passed away of cancer a few years ago, but Jimmy and her family had been a great support system.

"Ready to go?" a voice came.

Beth looked up and nodded at her brother-in-law Glenn. "Yeah, that's everything." She fished into her purse and pulled out her keys. "Guess this is it for now!"

"Better go say goodbye to Hershel," Glenn suggested.

Beth pursed her lips and gave her head a small shake. "No, we're not on the best terms right now."

"He's your father," Glenn said, a kind look on his face. "I really think you should at least tell him goodbye." He glanced at his wife, then back to Beth. "He's _family."_

"You _have_ to," Maggie demanded. "Go in and tell him you're packed up."

"No," Beth said plainly. "Daddy wants me to marry a man who doesn't even care about me. I don't want to talk to him right now. I'd just say somethin' I didn't mean. This is better for now, okay?"

"He doesn't want- Jimmy's a good guy. He made a mistake," Maggie argued.

"Made a mistake over and over for months behind my back?" Beth got into the Jeep and slammed the door. Through the window, she continued, "You're starting to sound like Daddy. Easy for you since you got a good one like Glenn."

Maggie turned and stormed back into her father's farmhouse. Glenn signed and leaned against the car window. "I'll follow you. We should be able to get this stuff unloaded and furniture picked up and put together in a few hours. High ho, I guess."

Beth turned the key and took off for her new life.

* * *

Daryl wiped off the grease from the door knob. "There ya are, Mrs. Hudson. Won't stick no more."

The kind old woman in apartment 221 smiled and nodded. "Thank you, young man! It's so hard to grab with these dumb old hands."

"Anything else while I'm here?" The man wiped his hands on a bandana and stuffed it into his back pocket. Daryl Dixon was a maintenance man at the Woodbury Oaks apartment complex in his small Georgia town, and he loved it. The residents were always thankful when he showed up to fix whatever they'd broken. He got free board out of the deal, and the apartments sure weren't shabby.

Mrs. Hudson thought a moment before raising a crooked, wrinkled finger. "Oh. Will you fetch down the popcorn maker for me from that high cabinet? My grandkids are coming to visit tomorrow. They love popcorn. They ask for it every time they come to Grandma's! Extra butter, of course!"

"Yes, ma'am," Daryl replied, striding across the kitchen and pulling down the popper. "I'll leave it on the counter here."

Mrs. Hudson beamed. "Thank you, Daryl. Have a cookie. I baked them this morning. They're on the dining room table."

Daryl grinned and eyed the plate of monster cookies: his favorite. Mrs. Hudson, an old widow, was hands-down his favorite resident. He'd never had family growing up, but he imagined she was every bit the grandma he would have had. "Mrs. Hudson. You make those 'cause I was comin' by to fix the door?"

The old woman feigned confusion. "What do you mean, dear? I always bake cookies. Now have some or they'll just go to waste. They're your favorite."

Daryl laughed, then grabbed a cookie. "Thought you'd never say so."

"Might as well take a load off while you're here," Mrs. Hudson continued. She pointed at the couch. "Family Feud is coming on. We can play along." She picked up the remote and turned the TV up. "I'll beat you again."

Daryl plopped down on the couch. _It wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes. Besides, Mrs. Hudson sits around by herself all day. Consider it good karma for the week_. "Survey says you're probably right."

* * *

Glenn wiped sweat from his face. "Geeze. You _had_ to be on the second floor. Why couldn't you get something on one?" He pushed the chair into its spot in the living room and collapsed into it. "It didn't look that heavy until halfway up the stairs."

"I don't _want_ something on the first floor," Beth replied breezily. "Headlights shining in. People walking by. No thanks. Besides, I don't have to do cardio if I have to go up and down those stairs all the time." She flopped placemats on her dining room table and smiled. Over the afternoon she and Glenn had unloaded her car and trailer and run out to pick up the assorted furniture pieces she needed. Her credit card had taken quite a hit, but Glenn had purchased her a nice sofa and chair set, saying it was a housewarming gift from him and Maggie.

Glenn looked around and nodded. "Not bad work for one day! I'll be sore as hell tomorrow, but at least it's all together." He stood up and stretched.

"Thank you, thank you," Beth sang, throwing her arms around Glenn. "I hope Maggie isn't too mad at you when you get home."

"She'll be fine," Glenn replied as he gave her a squeeze and released her. "I'm going to head back now, though, so I'm home by midnight. Gotta work at the restaurant in the A.M.. Give your sister a call. It might not seem like it, but she's really bummed about everything."

"I'm doing the right thing," Beth said quickly.

"You are," Glenn agreed. "I never liked Jimmy. He was sneaky from the start. I'm sorry. You deserved better. A fresh start will feel good." He lingered at the door for a moment. "Call if you need something, okay? I'll come down whenever you need me. I know it's just by marriage, but you're my little sister now."

Beth smiled and waved as Glenn pulled the door shut and went on his way. Now that she was alone, Beth took in the scale of what she'd done. She moved away from the only town she'd ever known for someplace she'd never been. A newspaper in town had hired her, so reporting and writing stories would be the only constant in her life. Instead of living with her dad and their farm hands, she'd be alone. Instead of having Jimmy and her high school friends on the front porch or at the bar every night, she'd have Skype and texting.

The thought of Jimmy made her angry, but not as angry as she knew she should be. Their engagement had been fine by her. It had given her direction in the year following her mother's death. Mom had liked Jimmy and mentioned that he seemed like a good boy to keep around. That comment had sealed the deal. When Jimmy proposed, Beth said yes without hesitation. Was he what she wanted? No, but he was the only man who she'd ever be certain had her mother's blessing, and that meant a lot.

Beth wandered to her bedroom and dug through a tupperware tote frantically. _Where is it?_ Purses, shoes, and towels tumbled onto the floor as she dug. Finally, at the bottom of the tote, she found it: a framed picture of her mother when she was Beth's age. Beth gingerly placed the picture on her bedside table and sighed.

"We were engaged and he'd been cheating on me for months, Mom," Beth said aloud to the photograph. "I know you liked him, but I _didn't._ You'd be mad if I stayed with someone who wasn't treating me right. Daddy's not happy that I moved down here, but I had to get away, you know?" She took a deep breath and blinked back tears. "I'm being strong. That's what you'd want, right?" She smiled at the picture, already feeling better.

The rest of the night flew by as Beth unpacked and organized. Everything went well until a cast iron skillet slipped from her hands and landed with a loud _crack!_ on the kitchen counter. Beth groaned and surveyed the damage. The counter was cracked and dented. She made a mental note to call maintenance and see if they could fix it tomorrow after work.


	2. Rain

"Mornin'," Daryl muttered as he strolled into the apartment office. It had stormed all night and he hadn't slept a wink, but the alarm rang nonetheless and he dragged himself across the complex to check for work orders. He was in a mood, and certainly not _in_ the mood to deal with his new boss and manager Nikki.

"Good morning," Nikki, a skinny blonde, replied. She batted her eyes at him and flipped her hair. "Have a good weekend? You look well rested."

Daryl gave her a single nod. "Uh huh."

"What'd you do?" the manager asked, leaning forward so her breasts were on full display in her low-cut blouse. "Hang with the guys? Any _dates?_ "

"Busy with stuff," Daryl grumbled. He pulled a stack of work order forms out of his inbox. "What the hell's this? None of these were there Friday. I didn't get any calls." He flipped through the sheets. _Oven burner out. Leaky shower. Screen door fell off track. Blinds got yanked out of the wall._ "What the hell? Dates are all from a week ago."

Nikki bit her lip. "I had them but forgot to give them to you last week. Actually they were in a different pile of papers and I put a magazine on them. Oops! I didn't remember until I got an angry message this morning from 624. You might want to go fix his dishwasher early. He's at work. He's pissed."

"They're gonna think it's me who was ignorin' 'em," Daryl mumbled angrily, shooting the manager a look that shut her up. He prioritized the work orders, grabbed his tool belt, and took off as the manager stared after him.

As he stalked up to building 6, Daryl noticed a new tenant striding across the parking lot. She was a petite blonde woman with a large bag on her arm. A cell phone was pressed between her shoulder and her cheek and she was cheerfully chatting with whoever was on the other end. She had a nice laugh and an ever better ass. Daryl only realized he'd been staring at her when he walked into a park car. Fortunately, the blonde hadn't seen him. He cleared his throat and glanced around, hoping no one had been looking out their windows. What a Monday. 

* * *

"I'm wearing that skirt you used to borrow. Yeah, that one!" Beth gabbed into her phone as she got ready to go in to the newspaper office. It felt more like the first day of school than the first day of work. She had excited butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't wait to get new assignments and dig in to her stories. In spite of her annoyance that Maggie hadn't supported her move and split from Jimmy 100%, Beth had called her just to keep her mind occupied.

"How's Daddy?" Beth asked cautiously as she hopped into the Jeep and tossed her bag in the passenger seat.

"He's been busy with emergency calls since it's calfing season, but otherwise he hasn't said much. I sure ain't bringing you up over morning coffee," Maggie said. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Beth sighed. "Well, I'm off to work. I'll text you and let you know how it goes later tonight." She hung up the phone and turned the key. "It's go time, Beth Greene. Time to start your new life."

* * *

"Beth! Nice to see you again," a middle-aged woman with spiky silver hair sang. "First day! You excited?"

"Mrs. Peletier. Good Morning!" Beth piped as she strolled confidently through the front door of the small newsroom.

"No, please," the woman said, waving a hand and rolling her eyes. "It's Carol."

"I've never called my news director by their first name," Beth laughed. "Wow. Okay. Carol, yes, I'm excited."

"Great! You can channel all of that excitement into a county supervisors meeting at the courthouse in twenty minutes. Bring me something good to put in the community section." Carol winked and turned back to the newsroom. "Carl, cut the shit," she snapped at a kid with a mop of dark hair who was wrapping pens with rubber bands. "At least act like we're professionals. This is Beth Greene, our newest reporter."

A teenaged boy sat up and nodded. "Hey. Sup?"

"Hello," Beth said. "You look a little young to be a full time reporter."

"Carl is our summer intern," Carol answered for him. "He's a good kid to have around. His father's the sheriff, so we get a few scoops on the TV news folks. Isn't that right, Grimes?"

Carl nodded. "I've got your connections. Feel free to come to me any time if you're looking for secret contacts or that cool stuff."

Beth giggled. "Very nice. Secret contacts. Got it." She turned back to Carol. "So county supervisors, huh? The other reporters getting the good stuff today?"

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Good stuff? Honey, this is small town Georgia. How exciting do you think things are around here? Anyway," she said, gesturing to a clean desk, "that's you. Make yourself comfortable. We actually only have one other full-timer right now. Name's Amy. She's a good kid, too. You'll run into her this afternoon, I'm sure."

"Amy. Carol. Carl. Okay," Beth mumbled to herself. "Got it. I'll go see what I can scrounge up at county supervisors."

As Beth trotted out the door, Carol turned to the intern and shrugged. "She's eager. I'll give it six weeks before she gets bored here and leaves."

Carl shot a rubberband at the wall and sighed. "Yep. They all do."

* * *

Beth squinted up at the thunderheads swirling in the May skies over Georgia. Her first day of work had gone swimmingly. She'd cranked out a few stories, which had blown Carol away since the paper was only published once a week. Now the girl was on her apartment balcony, planting bright flowers in colorful pots. The daisies' petals matched her sunny demeanor despite the weather.

A knock at the door caught her attention. Beth tried to pat the potting soil from her clothes and hands, but she was covered. "Come in!" she called in defeat.

"Maintenance," a man called as he let himself in. Daryl glanced around before he spotted the tenant out on the balcony. It was the blonde girl from the parking lot. Her yellow hair was bright against the backdrop of dark clouds. With flowers on the ground at her feet, she looked like an angel. The corner of his lips immediately ticked upward. "Hey."

Beth rubbed her hands together and soil rained down onto the floor boards. "Hey, hi! So the counter by the dishwasher – I dropped a pan on it. Can you fix it? I know I'll probably have to pay, but-"

"I'll take a look," Daryl said, quickly turning and ducking into the kitchen. _Holy shit._ _She's so beautiful it hurts._ He took a breath and marveled at his luck. He could have sworn ratchety old Mr. Bobier lived in apartment 221. What were the odds the pretty blonde he'd seen earlier needed something from maintenance already?

Finally satisfied with the cleanliness of her hands, Beth stepped back into the apartment to greet the man properly. "Sorry about that. I'm Beth. So, is it something that can be fixed, or will we have to replace the whole counter?" She grimaced and braced herself for the answer.

Daryl waved a hand. "Easy. We can resurface the whole thing. It'll take care of the hole. We're updating units as needed. Definitely looks like you need it now. I've got some stuff leftover. No need to pay for it," he added, never lifting his eyes from the hole in the counter.

"No, really? Wow, that's a relief!" Beth leaned against the dining room table and studied the man. His large arms were showcased in his sleeveless shirt. A patch above his left breast pocket read "Daryl." His tanned face seemed kind, and Beth was grateful. She'd half expected a creepy old guy to show up to fix the kitchen. "I was movin' some stuff and the skillet hit the counter. I'm a clutz sometimes. If there's anything else that you're updating, let me know and I'll break it!" She giggled.

 _Don't agre_ _e. Angel like that can't be clutzy._ Daryl looked up and studied the girl's smiling face. A flush rose in his cheeks as he struggled to find something to say. When the silence had drawn on too long, he grunted. "Uh huh."

Beth licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Just kidding, of course. I won't go makin' more work for you."

"Right. So. _Is_ anythin' else broke? I can take a look since I'm here, otherwise I can go get the counter stuff. Well, I mean, if you ain' gonna need the kitchen tonight. Or whatever." Daryl dropped his gaze back to the hole in the counter. _Smooth._

"Oh. I was gonna make dinner, but if you've got time to fix this today, that'd be great!" Beth smiled. "Let yourself back in when you come back with the tools and stuff. I'll just be finishing my flowers."

As Daryl let himself out of the apartment, Beth tiptoed back out on to the balcony and knelt down, watching the maintenance man as he strode across the parking lot to the clubhouse. "Hello, Georgia," she sang to herself.

Two stories below, Daryl was reprimanding himself for blowing the conversation. He vowed to do better when he went back upstairs.

A crack of thunder preluded a downpour by mere seconds. Beth giggled as she watched the man get drenched before he even got close to the clubhouse.


	3. Pizza

Hail was bouncing off from Beth's windows as she scurried to bring in her freshly planted flowers. The yellow and lime green pots brightened up the small apartment, which was cast in shadows due to the dark storm roaring outside. Rain dripped from the ends of her hair when she finally pulled the balcony door shut. "Whoof!" she exclaimed. She pattered into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. There was no way the maintenance guy was going to bring back. It was 4:30 and it didn't look like the storm was letting up any time soon. She pulled on her oldest, comziest hot pink sweatpants and a tank top and padded out to the kitchen.

Singing a folk song to herself, Beth pulled out a frozen pizza and bottle of wine. She preheated the oven and sat on the smooth part of the counter tapping away at her phone until it beeped. The oven door creaked shut as the front door creaked open.

"Sorry- had to dig for the sealant. Bured under some other shit."

Beth slid off the counter and landed with a _thud_ on the floor. "Oh! I didn't think you were coming back." She peeked around the corner and giggled. The man was soaking wet, but had an armful of supplies in tow.

"Yeah. I ain' an eight to five guy. I do the work when it needs done." He scuffed his boots on her rug, praying he wouldn't make a mess, then walked in and set the tools on the broken section of the counter. Small droplets of water were falling from the end of his nose and fingertips, but he pretended not to notice.

"Oh, well, I just popped a pizza in the oven. Why don't you dry off, then you can eat it with me and _then_ get started?" Beth crossed the small apartment and fetched a hot pink towel from her linen closet. "Here," she offered in a sweet voice.

Daryl stared at the girl in surprise. "Naw, you don't gotta-"

"Well, you're just going to drip all over otherwise. You really can't start while I'm cooking anyway," Beth declared, one hand on her hip and the other holding the towel out to him. "I don't want counter dust or whatever in the air while we're eating!" She flashed a small smile. The man was painfully shy, and she liked that. Jimmy had stuck his nose into everything and made sure everyone knew his opinion and how important he was. Chatting with a man who wasn't talking over her constantly was refreshing.

Daryl took the towel and dabbed at his hair and face, then cleared his throat. He could usually chat with any resident while he was fixing things. Old, young, ugly, beautiful. But sitting across the table from a beautiful blonde woman? Unlikely. "I don't need to eat your food." He tried not to look the girl up and down, but the way she was casually leaning her long, lean body against the table made it hard not to.

"You ran through a thunderstorm. Sure you can." Beth scoffed at his staunch stance against eating with her before suddenly wondering if the man had a wife waiting for him at home."Oh," she quickly added, her eyes snapping down to check for a wedding ring, "unless you have dinner plans later or something." She shrugged.

He snorted. "Just my own frozen pizzas."

"Oh, good," Beth stumbled. _Why is this so embarrassing?_ She wondered. _Get over yourself. It hasn't been that long since you've spoken to a man._ "As long as no one's going to be mad at me for keeping you here past dinner."

Daryl cocked his head at the girl. _Sure is friendly. Wonder if she'd talk to me if I wasn't standing here waiting to fix her kitchen?_ "Nope." He handed back her towel. "Thanks."

"Welcome!" Beth sang, taking the towel and flopping it over the shower rod. "So how long have you worked here? I just moved to town this past weekend."

"Few years," Daryl replied sheepishly. He was leaning lightly against the wall, praying the pizza cooked faster so he'd know what to do. Normally he didn't give two shits what anyone thought of him, except perhaps Mrs. Hudson, but girls had always vexed him. He didn't know what to do or say around them. He contributed that to the fact that he'd grown up with his brother Merle and they hadn't exactly attracted female friends.

"Well. Maybe you can show me around town some time," Beth replied breezily before she realized what she was saying. The words spilled out easily, and she almost wished she could snatch them out of the air. Dating wasn't on her mind, but the sudden freedom of no longer being engaged was exhilarating. She _could_ go out with this quiet man if she wanted. Regret immediately melted away and she gave a confident grin.

The mainteance man grunted and gave her a nod that looked more spastic than he intended. When the oven dinged, he let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Oh, good! I'm starving." Beth snatched paper plates and beers from the fridge.

"I can't drink-"

"While you're on the job?" Beth finished his sentence. "You've got another call after this?" she asked in susprise as she pulled the oven open and fished out the pizza.

"Naw," Daryl replied, studying her ass as she bent over.

"Oh, then you can drink _a beer._ This stuff is the best with pizza." Beth slid the pizza onto a trivet on the table. She turned for a bottle opener, but Daryl had already popped the lids off. "Those _weren't twist off,"_ Beth exclaimed.

"Rough hands," Daryl said gruffly.

"Oh," Beth giggled. Something like lust or rebellion flowed through her. She was young. She was cute. She wasn't under the thumb of her father or Jimmy or Maggie. She was in charge of herself for the first time in her life.

As they scarfed down the pizza in record speed, Beth tried to engage Daryl in conversation. He kept his answers short and rarely looked up from his plate. The tips of his ears and the back of his neck were burning in anxious embarrassment. Once they'd eaten the entire pizza, he stood and reached for his tools. "Thanks. Really. You didn't have to-"

"And you didn't have to come back through the hail just to fix my counter!" Beth laughed. "We're even."

Daryl grinned, then turned to the counter. "I can have this resurfaced in about an hour." He stole a glance when he thought Beth had turned to walk away, but caught her eye. She flashed him a large smile and winked before turning back to the living room. Daryl stared after her, marveling at how different she was than anyone he'd ever met.

When he'd finished with the counter, he strode into the living room where Beth was sprawled on the couch, tapping her cell phone screen furiously. "Done. Don't set anything on it for twelve hours." He turned and scooped his tools back up.

"Thanks, Daryl," Beth sang out.

"Welcome," Daryl replied. He hesitated, then looked up into her big blue eyes. "Greene, isn't it?"

"Beth."

"Beth," Daryl repeated.

"I mean it. You'll have to show me around town sometime. Let me know when you get a free night. I work days over at the King County Tribune."

"No kidding? One of the residents' daughters works there," Daryl replied. "Carol."

"She's my boss. What's she like? Seems nice."

Nodding, Daryl agreed. "She's decent. Her mom lives in 624A. Sweet lady. Got a nice girl, Sophia. Mrs. Hudson watches the kids some days. Carol left her shithead husband about a year ago. Finally." He scowled and pursed his lips. "I keep an eye out so he don't try to show up 'round here while Carol and the girls are here. Tossed his drunk ass out more than once."

Beth's lips twisted upward into an involuntary grin. "Aw," she cooed. "Really?"

Daryl waved a hand at her and turned for the door. "Okay, so twelve hours, remember."

"Twelve hours," Beth repeated. "So you'll let me know about dinner?"

"Dinner, like-?"

"And drinks! Take me somewhere local. No, I've got it. Let's go to the best barbeque place. That's how you get to know a town." Beth beamed. "Yeah? I was serious about having someone show me the town. The only other person at the paper is some Amy girl and a teenaged intern."

"Yeah," Daryl said. _This has to be a dream._ He blinked and yet the girl was still there. _Say something, dummy._ "To-tomorrow?" The bright expression that lit up Beth's face shocked him. "What, did I-"

"No! Tomorrow's perfect! I'm excited."

"I'll be by, then, after work," Daryl stuttered. He tried his damndest not to roll his eyes at himself. _Pull it together, Dixon._ "Twelve hours."

Beth giggled and locked the door behind him. She laughed even harder when she heard Daryl groan in the stairwell.


	4. Meetings

**A/N: Hey, dolls! Sorry for the delay - it's been a crazy summer! I do intend to keep this story going - so hang in there!  
**

Beth admired her new black and gray speckled counter for a moment as she headed out the door. "Already broke something in my apartment," she giggled into her phone as she got into her car a moment later.

Maggie snorted over the phone line. "See? Bad omen. Time to come home."

"Oh, stop. I ain' comin' home. _This_ is home now." Beth rolled down the window to feel the morning sun on her face. Maggie could dislike her new life all she wanted, but Beth refused to let her sourness rub off. "Anyway, I dropped a skillet and broke my counter. Long story short, the maintenance guy is taking me out tonight."

The tone of Maggie's voice made Beth's face fall and stomach drop. " _You are engaged."_ After a brief silence, she continued. "You need to stop this. It isn't a game and it isn't cute. Jimmy is here waitin' for you, and you're runnin' all over Georgia like some hussy. What would Mom say?"

"We're done, Maggie. I'm not with Jimmy and I'm not doing anything but working somewhere new and starting over. Gotta go. Bye." Beth pressed the red end button and spiked her phone into the passenger seat. When she looked back up to the road, she shrieked and slammed on the brakes.

Carl Grimes was pedaling leisurely down the middle of the road on an old bike. He didn't seem to have any idea what was coming when the Jeep bumper tapped his back tire. The bike violently lurched forward and dumped the teen on the pavement.

"Carl!" Beth exclaimed as she slammed the car into park and jumped out. At the same time, a sheriff's car sounded its siren once and pulled up. "Shit," Beth whispered to herself as she hurried to Carl's side.

"Sorry," Carl sheepishly called from the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Beth squeaked as she stooped down next to him. "I- I tried to stop. I didn't see-"

"Carl, you dumbass. You hurt?" A tall, tan deputy reminiscent of Elvis Presley strolled over.

"Fine," Carl sighed. "Don't say it-"

It was too late. "How many times have I told you not to ride in the road?" the deputy drawled.

"Are you sure-" Beth began again as Carl stood and brushed off his jeans.

"Now I don't believe we've met," the deputy exclaimed as he noticed her. "You must be new in town." He shifted so that his forearms were clasped in front of him; muscles bulging.

"Yeah, I am." Beth chewed at the inside of her lip. "Am I going to get a ticket?"

"I could give you one. I could haul you in if I wanted." The deputy chuckled. "Carl here is my partner's kid – he's always doin' some dumbass thing. I'm sure it was his fault. Hard to see when you're drivin' into the sun and some kid's in your lane. Don't make a habit of runnin' people down, yeah? I think that's a fair warning." He grinned and stuck out a hand. "Deputy Shane Walsh."

"Beth Greene."

"We're gonna be late," Carl interjected. "Carol really doesn't like it when people are late."

"Right," Beth nodded. "Are we free to go, Sir?" She batted her big blue eyes for good measure. A ticket was the last thing she needed.

Deputy Walsh nodded. "Be careful, Beth. I'd hate to get a call about a pretty blonde running over anyone else."

Beth flashed a smile. "Thanks, deputy." _Sucker,_ she thought as he strolled back to his car.

"Wanna give me a ride?" Carl asked as he lifted his bike off the ground.

"Of course. I'm so sorry." Beth popped her trunk.

"You'll be even more sorry if we get to work late. The meeting starts at eight o'clock sharp, or else." Carl glanced at his clock. "Looks like it's 'or else' today."

-

Mrs. Hudson puttered over to the kitchen sink and tossed in the dirty dishes from her lunch with her grandkids. "They're such sweet kids," she commented. "Too bad they've got such a bad apple for a father. They're going to stay with him this weekend, you know."

Daryl snarled from the couch. "Someone's gotta be able to do somethin'. Those kids don't need to be away from Carol. Dumbass judge don't know nothing'." He'd just taken his lunch break and passed the kids on his way into the apartment.

"Here, have a cookie. You need some sweetening up, sugar." Mrs. Hudson brought a Tupperware full of frosted sugar cookies to the living room and sat down in her chair. "Speaking of sweet, have you seen that new girl upstairs? She's a peach. I talked to her in the parking lot just before the kids got here. She was on lunch from work."

"Beth Greene," Daryl said quickly. Sure, he kept tabs on the residents, but Beth and their impending date had been on his mind all day. "Yeah, I met her. She broke her counter. Dropped a cast iron skillet on it. I fixed it for her last night."

"Last night?" Mrs. Hudson repeated. "Wasn't that quite a storm? I haven't seen such a storm in years!"

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled through a mouthful of cookie crumbles. "I know. I was carryin' shit through it to fix that counter."

The old woman flipped through her TV guide uninterestedly. "What's a nice, pretty girl like Beth Greene doing here? Most girls her age have an engagement ring and I didn't see her wearing one."

Daryl shrugged. "Just said she started work with Carol, actually."

"No!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. "This is a small town, but not _that_ small." She chuckled, then waved a hand. "Well, it's nice to know my little girl's hiring good reporters. I'll have to see if this Beth Greene will do the story I've been suggesting on the cheaters at the senior center. It might not seem like a lot, but if you cheat and win bingo enough times, that adds up to a pretty sum. I've never won bingo, you know that? It's because I play fair. Some people, Daryl!"

"You don't say?" Daryl replied, licking his lips and selecting another cookie from the bin. "These is good, by the way. Thanks. Shouldn't have too many. Beth wants me to take her to dinner tonight."

Clapping and cooing in approval, Mrs. Hudson leaned forward in her rocker. "Maybe now you'll have someone else to bake for you."

Daryl took another cookie for the road. "Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unless I break something before then." Mrs. Hudson shrugged and touched her puffy white hair. "An old lady gets lonely in these parts."

-  
"Daryl!" Beth called from her balcony that evening. She was sipping some sangria she'd whipped together and watching the traffic in the parking lot. The maintenance man had just emerged from a beat up pickup truck. "Come on up," she called. "Have a drink with me!"

Below, Daryl shielded his eyes from the fun. "I thought we was drinkin' tonight after dinner."

"Yeah, but this is cocktail hour at La Casa Greene. Come up!" Beth sat back in her chair and got comfortable. Besides hitting Carl with her Jeep, it had been a fun day at the office. She'd written another feature story, about the mayor's uncanny hobby of collecting Union flags, and had a nice chat with Carol. Life in King County had been treating her well, and Beth wondered why she hadn't moved off of the farm sooner. Maggie's comments from earlier had cut, but she was doing everything in her power to keep a happy disposition. "I deserve it," Beth whispered aloud to herself.

When Daryl cautiously entered the apartment, Beth called, "Sangria and glasses are on the counter!" As she heard him shuffle into the kitchen, Beth sighed happily and took a sip. "It's good, if I do say so myself."

"Beth," Daryl's voice came in an irritated snap. "You set somethin' on the counter before the twelve hours was up."

"Yeah, but only for like a little bit." Beth looked back into the apartment. "Why, does it look bad?"

"There's a big dip here. The counter stuff wasn't dry yet." Daryl frowned at the uneven countertop and lamented the time he spent making sure it was perfect for her. "What the hell did you put on here?"

"I set the skillet there while I was rearranging some stuff."

"You're shittin' me." Daryl poured a glass of the wine drink and downed it before pouring another and carrying it through the living room. "You ruined two counter tops with the same skillet in 24 hours."

"Oops?" Beth giggled. "It's fine. You can hardly tell."

"You can definitely tell. Looks horrible. I'll fix it in the morning. That way you'll be at work when it's drying." Daryl cleared his throat and took a drink.

"Okay, okay, I'm in trouble," Beth giggled. "We're still getting barbeque, right? I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Daryl made a face. The wine was much too sweet and the pretty girl in the chair was much too excited to be going out with the likes of him. "Lookin' forward to barbeque? Ain't they got it wherever you're from?"

"Well, yes," Beth admitted, suddenly uncertain whether he was on the same page as her in regards to dinner. "But I haven't been on a barbeque date in a long time." She made sure to bat her eyes at him to punctuate the statement. It worked with the deputy. It should work with the maintenance man.

 _So this thing is a date._ "Yeah, me either. You wanna go, or-?"

"Yeah. Let me grab my bag."

As Beth stood up and slid past his chair to get to the sliding door, Daryl once again found himself staring at her long, skinny legs and tiny waist. "Mmph," he breathed when she was safely out of earshot. _Don't be a creep, Dixon,_ he chided himself.

An hour later, the pair was chewing through huge slabs of pork ribs.

"Didn't think you were really gonna order a whole rack for yourself," Daryl commented in amusement. He noisily licked off his fingers and dove back in to the saucy goodness.

"Oh, geeze. Bad first impression, huh? I'll pay for myself, since it's kinda a lot." Beth licked her lips and quickly wiped her face with a napkin to ensure her face remained clean. Sure, she was a girl who would eat ribs on the first date, but she didn't want to be wearing them like Daryl was. She wrinkled her nose but couldn't help but smile at the sauce all over his cheeks and in his scruffy whiskers.

"Naw," Daryl said, shaking his head and wiping his chin with the back of his forearm. "You just look like you don't each much."

"I work out a lot," Beth quickly answered. "I grew up on a farm north of here. I've just always had work to do so I learned to eat a lot, you know?" She tore off another bone and sucked the meat off. "Gosh, I'm talking about me a lot. Sorry!"

"S'allright," Daryl replied through his food. "Besides, your first impression wasn't ribs. It was breaking your counter, then messing it up after I fixed it."

Beth giggled. "Stop." She reached over and smacked Daryl in the arm. "It's my apartment and I can mess it up if I want. That's the beauty of living on my own. No one's after me about anything. It's great." Reveling in her freedom had been wonderful, but saying it aloud made it more real. Living at the farm meant being under either her father or Jimmy's thumb; something she'd never liked much.

The comment reminded Daryl of Mrs. Hudson's comment from earlier in the day. "So, you said you moved down here for work. You ain' got a husband or kids anywhere to look after?"

Beth snorted. "Had a fiance but he cheated on me. Time for a fresh start. A barbeque date with a southern gentleman seemed like a good way to start my new life in King County."

"I ain' no gentleman," Daryl grumbled.

"Well, whatever you are, you came and fixed my counter and ran through the hail to do it." She grinned. "Jimmy certainly wouldn't have done that."

"Well," Daryl replied as he rose his mug of beer, quite uncertain of the girl sitting before him, "here's to Jimmy being a screw-up."


	5. Work

**Hey, Gang! I'm back. I'll try to get some regular updates going here.**

"Beth. Beth. _Beth."_

Beth snapped out of her daydream and blinked. "Huh?"

Carol gave her reporter a disapproving frown. She'd gathered Beth and Carl in the newsroom for their mid-morning meeting. "Snap out of it. I said we've got a deputy coming at one o'clock sharp to give a quick statement about the car chase from this morning. Good job snagging those pictures, Carl."

"Thanks. Is it my dad?" Carl asked from his desk. He was squinting at a laptop monitor as he edited photographs.

"Nope, Shane," Carol answered uninterestedly. "Who actually told me on the phone that you two weren't really late because of a train yesterday." She cocked an eyebrow as Carl suddenly stared at the ceiling and Beth became intensely interested in her manicure. "If one of my employees gets hit by a car or hits someone with her car, I'd like to know about it, huh? Especially if they're both involved."

"Sure. One o'clock with Deputy Walsh. Got it." Beth grabbed a notepad and scribbled the time down.

"What's got you so distracted today?" Carol asked, sitting on Beth's desk and swinging her leg casually. "Everything all right? Getting homesick?"

"No, not at all," Beth piped. "Everything here is great. Really great!"

"I also heard that you're seeing someone I happen to be good friends with." Carol smiled smugly and crossed her arms in anticipation of details.

"What?" Beth exclaimed. "I feel like as my boss you can't ask-"

"Oh, calm down. I'm good friends with Mr. Dixon. He's a good man. Don't you hurt him," Carol warned, her nostrils flaring. "Don't. You. Do. It."

"No, we just went to dinner last night," Beth scrambled. "I, I-"

Carol stood and smiled. "I'm just saying. He might not seem like much, but that is a good man. A _good man_."

"Ooh, you're dating Daryl?" Carl called as Carol ducked back into her office.

"Shut up," Beth called. "Geeze, I thought I was going to get fired. That was weird, right?"

Carl shrugged. "Nah. Carol and Daryl go way back. They've got some stuff."

"Like – what stuff?" Beth asked, her heart hammering.

"Not like they dated or anything. When Carol's husband was still around, they had a lot of," Carl hesitated. "Problems, I guess. Daryl helped her out and was there while she worked things out. They're just pals, I think." He turned back to his laptop. "Come here. Does this look too red? I can't tell."

"Helped her out how?"

"Like... beat up her husband." Carl shrugged. "I don't know. I was just a kid. I just know he maybe was supposed to go to jail for assault, but my dad and Shane figured the jerk had it coming and Daryl just served up some real life justice. Not like what Daryl did to that guy was any worse than what he did to Carol and Sophia." He kicked his feet onto the desk. "But really. What do you think about this picture?"

Beth tried her best to focus on the picture even though her mind was swimming with information. "Sure."

Carl rolled his eyes. "If this is how you're gonna be, I might as well do it myself." He grinned and left Beth to her thoughts, which were many.


	6. Night In

Ice cream. Netflix. Couch. Nail polish. The evening was planned and Beth couldn't get home fast enough to enjoy her well-earned reward. Stories had practically written themselves all day and now the comfort of a girls night in beckoned.

No sooner than she'd settled into the couch with her chocolate custard with coconut sprinkles, commotion from the parking lot carried up through her screen door. The noise swirled around her living room and made her consider getting up. When turning up the TV did nothing to drown out the yelling, she sprang to investigate. Beth peeked out from behind her blinds, her ice cream forgotten.

A clearly drunk man was swaying near his car, shouting toward the side of the apartment building. " _Get out here! Give me my kid!"_

 _"No! And go to hell, Ed."_

Beth froze. _Was that Carol's voice?_

 _"_ I'll come in there and make you sorry." The man wiped his mouth. "Give me my god damn kids."

"We called the authorities!" A frail voice came.

Beth considered sneaking onto her balcony to see who the newcomer to the conversation was, but didn't want to involve herself.

"Shut up, you old bitch," Ed chuckled darkly.

"Here they are," the frail voice came again as a sheriff's deputy pulled into the parking lot.

"Go fuck yourself, Ed," Carol's voice snapped before a sliding door slammed shut with a _whoosh!_

Beth's heart skipped a beat. Although she wasn't in danger, she couldn't help worry for Carol. She was a tough gall, but she was tiny compared to the angry drunk man. He had some muscle and sheer size behind him that would give him an advantage in a physical altercation.

As the sheriff's car pulled up alongside Ed, Beth ducked further behind the blinds to ensure she wasn't seen. Reporters were supposed to be a little nosy by default, but not in domestic abuse and violence cases. This was something she'd certainly never print.

"You know ya can't be here, Ed," a familiar voice came.

When Shane got out of the car, Beth became even more interested. How a man treated another man who threatened women said a lot about his character.

"She's got my kid," Ed whined. "You can't keep a man from his child."

"You ain't got no legal rights to that child, Mr. Peletier." Shane adjusted his hat and shifted his weight casually. "This is your third strike. I'm supposed to take you in."

"You wouldn't let some bitch take your kid. You'll get it when you're a father." Ed spat at Shane's feet. "Ain' you got a speeder to chase down? Some loiterers to arrest?"

"Why don't you go home and sober up? I don't see no trouble here. Nobody's hurt. Nothing got broke. Just go home, Ed." Shane sighed. "I do got better stuff to do than stand here talkin' at you." He got back into his car. "I don't wanna get called out here again, Ed. Get in your car. Go home. Stay there."

Beth turned away from the window and realized her hand was clasped over her mouth. An urge to reach out to someone for advice – to find out what she should do – arose. Yet she couldn't think of anyone. Maggie would turn the conversation into why Beth didn't come back to her _totally not abusive_ ex-fiance. Glenn was such a nice guy he'd likely never experienced a jerk like Ed Peletier _or_ Shane Walsh. Her father was of course out of the question and that left Carl, a teenaged boy and employee of the affected, or – Daryl.

 _Daryl?_

Beth pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to Daryl Dixon. She'd demanded his number over dinner. He'd given it freely, a puzzled expression on his face. The memory made Beth smile.

 _Daryl and Carol have… stuff._

Carl's words echoed in Beth's head and she groaned aloud. Maybe texting Daryl was a bad idea. _So what was she supposed to do?_ With nothing else in mind, Beth vowed to know what to do next time, if there was a next time.

She'd just settled back onto the couch with her ice cream when her phone began to buzz with text notifications.

"Mmmph," she groaned in annoyance. "What?"

 **Jimmy:** I miss u.

Beth snarled aloud at the message. "Not tonight," she announced to her ice cream. She thought of a million different things to type back, but took a deep breath and let it go.

Until her phone rang again.

 **Jimmy** : I messed up. Come home.

Beth snorted aloud. "No. No. No." She scooped a huge spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

The messages kept coming before she had a chance to bury the phone in her couch cushions.

 **Jimmy:** Your family misses u, too. Just come home. Made ur point.  
 **Jimmy** : You're mad. I get it. I'm sorry. She didn't mean anything. I missed up.  
 **Jimmy** : Come home and we'll get married.  
 **Daryl:** Hey.  
 **Jimmy** : It's all planned, anyway.  
 **Jimmy** : Your mom would want that.

Beth nearly missed the brief message from Daryl in the middle of Jimmy's text barrage. Her eyebrow quirked in curiosity and she scrolled back up. Before she could type a reply to anyone, her phone began to ring with an actual call.

"Hi, Daddy," Beth sang out into the phone.

"Beth. It's time to stop this."

Beth frowned. "Daddy, what do you-"

"Just come home. Jimmy stopped by this afternoon for dinner. He's real sorry for what he's done and I've forgiven him."

"But I haven't."

"But you're engaged to marry him. You might not be husband and wife yet, but you've made a promise to Jimmy _and_ the good Lord that you'll become his wife." Hershel cleared his throat. "Come on home this weekend. At least see the boy again. Your mother would sure like that."

Beth's spoon clattered in the bowl. Her lip twitched. "Stop using Mom against me. She would have wanted me to do what made me happy. You sound just like Jimmy. Please don't, Daddy."

"Oh!" Hershel exclaimed. "You've spoken to him?"

"No. He won't leave me alone. He's been messaging me a bunch, just now, actually," Beth snapped. She got up and carried the empty ice cream bowl to the sink, suddenly realizing that there was a note on the counter. She picked it up.

 _Beth -_

 _The counter should be dry by the time you get home from work. Try not to screw it up. Let me know if you do._

 _-Daryl_

"That's great, Beth!" Hershel exclaimed. "What are you going to tell him?"

Beth scanned through the note twice more, her grin widening with each read.

"Beth?"

"Oh, sorry, Daddy," she quickly responded. "Hey, I've got to go. I might come up this weekend – to see you and Maggie and Glenn. _Not_ Jimmy."

"We'll see about that," Hershel replied.

"Good night, Daddy," Beth said before ending the call. She quickly scrolled through Jimmy's texts- more had come in – and found Daryl's short message.

Beth: Hey! Saw your note. Thanks so much for fixing the counter. Again.

She stared at the phone, awaiting a response, girls night completely forgotten. When a speech bubble with an ellipses appeared, she squeaked and bit her lip.

 **Daryl:** Did you screw it up?  
 **Beth** : No. Are you surprised?

She giggled before typing more.

 **Beth:** You can come check it right now if you don't believe me.  
 **Daryl:** I would, but it's darts night with my bro.  
 **Beth:** Are you winning?  
 **Daryl:** Of course.  
 **Beth:** Pretty confident for a guy who took three times to fix a counter.

She giggled and strolled back to the couch, content to change her girls night plans to texting the cute maintenance guy while watching Netflix. When her phone rang again, she nearly dropped it.

 **Jimmy:** I had lunch with your dad today. He thinks Im right.

Beth rolled her eyes before typing out a response she knew would enrage him to the point of _possibly_ leaving her alone.

 **Beth:** Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend.  
 **Jimmy:** No u don't. Its only been a week.  
 **Beth:** Tough. I do. Leave me alone.

 **Daryl** : Careful. The next thing you break might stay broken.  
 **Beth:** You wouldn't leave a poor girl like me in my time of need.  
 **Daryl** : Try me.  
 **Beth** : Serious note – Carol's ex-husband was yelling outside my building today. Deputy Walsh came out and sent him home. Does that happen a lot?  
 **Daryl** : More than it should. Asshole Walsh doesn't give a shit. Call the sheriff next time he's around. I'll send you his number.  
 **Beth:** Thanks. Poor Carol. That guy seems like a piece of work.  
 **Daryl:** You have no idea. Don't go around him.  
 **Beth** : Noted.  
 **Daryl** : I'll swing by tonight to make sure the counter's okay.

Beth squealed again and dove for the nail polish. So maybe girls night had been a bust, but things had sure taken an interesting turn.

* * *

When Daryl knocked at the door at 11 that night, Beth called, "Come in!" She'd put on her cutest pajamas - short shorts and a tank top – and done her hair up in a way that looked messy yet cute. Whether or not Daryl had lived with a woman and would see right through her getup, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, hey. You sleepin'?" Daryl asked, hesitating in the doorway.

"Oh, no, no. Just had a little girls night in." She shrugged and feigned surprise when her tank top strap slipped off her shoulder. "Oops!"

Daryl cleared his throat. "Uh, the counter." He kicked off his work boots and hurried around the corner. "Way to not screw it up. Looks good."

Beth giggled. "I can follow instructions sometimes."

"Uh huh. You should keep your door locked, by the way."

"I left it open tonight. You were coming by."

Daryl scowled. "There's weirdos out there."

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "Like Carol's ex. Geeze."

"Exactly. Keep your door locked. He's a mean drunk and wouldn' think twice about comin' in here." Daryl hesitated at the counter. "Just keep your door locked from now on whether you're here or gone."

"I will. So. You beat your brother at darts?" Beth asked, trying to make sure he stayed.

"We're on a team," Daryl replied. "But yeah, we won."

"I was good at darts in school, you know," Beth bragged.

"You play in a league?"

"Oh, no," Beth replied. "Just drunk."

Daryl grinned. "You don't look like a getting drunk and shooting darts girl." Daryl crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, I won't say I'm any good playing sober." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"Yeah. That sounds good. What about tomorrow?" Daryl had turned back to the door and stuffed his feet in his boots.

Beth, still around the corner in the kitchen, did a small dance before revealing herself. "Tomorrow? Sure, I'm free! But it's Friday night – don't you have plans?"

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it is, isn't it? I, uh- no. Nikki usually shows up at my place on Friday nights at ungodly hours, though. But that don't matter."

"Nikki?" Beth repeated in surprise.

"Yeah. You met 'er. Apartment manager. She's – something."

"Oh," Beth said softly. "I didn't know you were seeing her. I wouldn't have made you go to dinner. I-"

"No," Daryl spat. "She's annoying as hell. She shows up wantin' to fuck. Not sure if she does it to all the men around here or if I'm the only _lucky_ one." He shook his head. "Annoying. Three A.M. and she's pounding on the door. I've sent her away probably twenty times this year."

"Oh," Beth sighed in relief. "Good."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "Why's that good?"

"Oh, I-" Beth stumbled. "I didn't want to have gone out with a taken man. That's an awful thing to do. My fiance-"

"You're engaged?" Daryl exclaimed.

"No, I was, but he cheated on me. That's why I'm here. Starting over. It was a long time ago, don't worry." She laughed nervously. "Real anti-cheating now, though, if I wasn't before."

Daryl nodded. "That sucks. Must be an idiot to cheat on a pretty girl like you." His cheeks flushed darker on his tanned skin as Beth stared at him in pleasant surprise. "So tomorrow?"

Beth smiled. "Tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at six."


	7. Friday Out

"Hey there, Miss Greene!" A hat plopped onto Beth's hands as she typed at her computer. "What are you working on so hard? You need to be more aware of your surroundings, girl."

"Deputy Walsh," Beth greeted him. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "What brings you in? I promise I haven't nearly killed Carl today. Not even a little." She pushed the hat aside.

Carl snorted from his desk. "Sup, Shane."

"Carl," Shane nodded. "Carol called and said she wanted me to come in for a story." He flashed her a smile. "And I don't see that other reporter girl, so looks like it's you and me."

"Lucky us," Beth replied sarcastically. She shot a glance toward Carol's office, but the editor was nowhere to be seen. "Say, before we get started – didn't I hear you in my parking lot last night?"

"Hmm?" Shane replied. "You live up in them apartments on the north side of town? That's right, I did know that. Well, I'd'a stopped and said hi if I'd remembered that! Tell you what- maybe tonight I'll make a point to stop by. Just make sure things are all clear up there. You know. Civic duty and all." He winked. "What do you think about that?"

"I'm just glad you got rid of that crazy guy. All that rantin' and ravin' - and I thought I moved into the nicest apartments in town!" Beth batted her eyes and put on her best damsel in distress facade.

Carl narrowed his eyes at Beth, trying to figure out what she was after. She ignored it and continued. "He seems sorta dangerous. One of the maintenance guys at my building told me to keep my door locked at all times because of him."

Shane snorted. "Please. Ed? He ain' dangerous. Just the town drunk. Don't you worry about him, Miss Greene. If he bothers you, don't bother with no maintenance guy. You call me." He grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled something down before floating it through the air to her. "Here's my number – not my work number. That's _my_ number. You feel free to give me a call any time, Missy." He winked. "Today's turnin' out pretty good for you, inn'it?"

"Well, it is Friday." She grinned, remembering her upcoming date with Daryl. "But that drunk guy – he comes around there a lot? Why don't you just arrest him?"

"You sure are a reporter girl. All these questions. So what do you say about tonight?" Shane ran a hand through his long black hair. "I can sure stop by when I swing through town. I'm sure there ain't gonna be much goin' on. I can certainly take a few minutes, an hour at your place. A pretty little girl like you needs someone to stop in and check up, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm actually not going to be home tonight," Beth replied sweetly. Internally, she was recoiling from the misogynistic ways of the deputy. Jimmy had been the same way. It was like in leaving him, she also left a blindfold she'd been wearing to how condescendingly she'd been treated by men up until now.

Shane cleared his throat as Carol strolled into the newsroom.

"Mornin', Deputy," she said plainly. "Hey, gang."

"Mornin'," Carl called back.

"I think it's best we get started on that interview now," Shane said seriously, sitting down at the large table next to the desks.

"Sure." Beth shuffled through papers, set up her recorder, and began.

When Shane stalked out of the newsroom half an hour later, Carl tossed a paper airplane at Beth. It met its demise as it struck and became stuck in her ponytail.

"Hey," she exclaimed.

"What're you doing?" Carl sat forward in his desk chair and leaned on his knees. "You _know_ Ed is Carol's ex," he hissed at her.

Beth quickly looked and was relieved to see Carol's door was closed. "Yeah. But he lets him run amok and I want to know why."

"Is this a newspaper thing or-"

"I don't know," Beth interrupted. "At first I thought it was just a crappy deputy thing, but now, you know, maybe it could be a newspaper thing." She thought. "Does Shane always let guys off who are harassing women?"

"He's my dad's partner," Carl said with a pained look on his face. "I'll tell you right now my dad won't be super happy if we go running a story about deputies not doing their jobs. He's a good sheriff, you know." Carl sat back. "I bet Carol would be all about it, though."

"I'm sure your father is a fine sheriff," Beth replied. "I haven't met him yet."

Carl nodded. "So then what do you want to know about Ed for?"

Beth shrugged. "I want to know why Shane let him go home after yelling drunk at my building. He was making all sorts of threats." She frowned. "He was drunk and Shane let him _drive home._ That's really dangerous. Someone told me they have to chase him off from the building all the time and that no one will do anything about it."

Carl nodded. "Wow. Okay. Yeah, it is." He turned back to his desk. "I'm going to pretend like I don't know any of this is going on. If I don't know about it, I'm not going to have to worry about accidentally telling my dad." He turned up music at his computer and drummed along with pens.

"Interesting," Beth grumbled to herself as she rewound Shane's interview. "Very interesting."

* * *

It was the roar of a motorcycle that evening that made Beth's ears perk up.

" _Beth!_ You ready? _"_

She stepped onto the balcony and looked down into the parking lot. Daryl was standing with a helmet in his hand. "You ready?" he repeated.

"Daryl, go to her door," a frail voice came from the apartment below hers.

Daryl's face turned bright red. "She's right there on her balcony, Mrs. Hudson," he called back. Glancing up to Beth, he shook his head.

"It's not polite to yell up to someone's apartment instead of going to her door," Mrs. Hudson insisted. "What kind of gentleman does that? You go to that young lady's door and ask her out like a proper date."

Beth leaned over her rail, giggling, to greet Mrs. Hudson. "It's fine, ma'am."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Daryl called from the parking lot.

As soon as he'd disappeared into the stairwell, Mrs. Hudson looked up and winked at Beth. "We'll whip him into shape, don't you worry!"

Beth giggled as Daryl rapped on her door. "Come in."

As Daryl pushed through the door, he scowled. "I told you to keep your door locked."

"You also told me you would be here at six. I just unlocked it."

"What if someone decided six was a good time to rob an apartment?"

Beth shrugged. "Then they'd have to get past me." As Daryl's face twisted in annoyance, she giggled. "Okay, _okay._ I'll lock the door. All the time. Do you yell at Mrs. Hudson, too?"

"No!" Daryl exclaimed. "I ain' yellin'. I just don' want anythin' to happen to ya." He nodded toward the door. "C'mon. You hungry? There's a good grill down the way, if you still want to play darts. Won't be too busy yet. Darts leagues are during the week and it don't get too crowded 'til 'bout nine or so."

Beth grinned. "That sounds good. Hope you're ready to get whooped."

"Pfft." He opened the door for Beth, but found Deputy Walsh about to knock.

"Well, Mr. Dixon. You're workin' late for a Friday! That Nikki'll have to give you a raise." Shane smirked. "Hey there, Ms. Greene." He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "Told you I'd pay you a visit here tonight. It so happens to be my dinner break. You look nice. Let me take you on out for a bite. How's that sound?"

"Actually," Beth explained, "Daryl isn't working. We're already planning on going out to dinner."

"Is that so?" Shane replied slowly. He studied Daryl then looked Beth up and down. "I thought yesterday in the newsroom we'd agreed to me swinging by to make sure things at this here complex were peaceful."

"I didn't mean to give you that impression. I actually think I said no," Beth shrugged. "Sorry, Deputy."

Daryl cleared his throat. "We're headin' to Pablo's. You should come."

Beth raised an eyebrow but otherwise tried to hide her disbelief as Shane broke into a grin.

"That's my man," Shane guffawed, clapping Daryl on the back. "I think I will, I think I will. Ms. Greene, after you."

As she teetered into the hallway on her too-high heels, she looked at each of the men. Daryl looked suddenly uncertain while Shane looked smug. At that moment she could have smacked them both.

"Have you ever ridden in a deputy's car?" Shane asked as the trio started down the stairwell. "Of course you haven't, look at you, you're a good girl, right?"

"Right," Beth answered uncomfortably, shooting a glance to Daryl. He pursed his lips and offered her a slight shake of his head.

"Well, you're in for a new experience!" Shane bounded out the door and unlocked his cruiser. He opened the door and gestured inside. "After you, Ms. Greene."

"I'll meet you there," Daryl grumbled, tucking the extra helmet he'd brought back into his saddlebag.

The five minute ride to the restaurant was painful. Shane chatted about his day and how dangerous being a sheriff's deputy was: something Beth certainly believed, but didn't need the lecture on. Instead, she watched out the windshield as Daryl rode a few cars in front of them, wishing she could feel the fresh air.

"It's just such an honor to be able to watch out for our people. Keepin' young ladies safe is what it's all about." Shane pulled into the parking lot. "And showing beautiful new residents around town. All part of my civic duty."

"Ah, well, thank you," Beth replied. The door wouldn't open fast enough.

Dinner itself was uneventful. The trio sat on the patio at Beth's request. Daryl and Beth ate and listened as Shane drawled on about this and that. When they'd finished eating, Beth ordered another drink and sat back in her chair.

"Well, look at that," Shane sighed. "Time for me to get back to patrolling. You ready to get home, Ms. Greene?"

"I think I'll stay out a bit longer. Just ordered another drink. Thanks, though," Beth replied. "I'm sure Daryl can take me home. Right?"

"On that bike? In those shoes? You're more than welcome to catch a ride home with me," Shane repeated.

"No, thank you, Deputy," Beth replied firmly.

Shane considered her answer before nodding and pushing his hat onto his head. "All righ', then. I expect you won't be drinking tonight, then, Daryl."

"Nope," Daryl replied, gesturing toward his glass of Pepsi.

"Good, good." Shane stuck his hands on his belt buckle and bounced back on his heels before nodding. "Well, I'm glad we did this. Maybe next time I can catch you before you've already got plans, Beth. It'd be real nice to take you out sometime."

"I'm pretty busy," Beth laughed. "But we'll see. I'll see you in the newsroom, I'm sure."

"You will," Shane winked before heading out to the parking lot.

The moment his car door slammed, Beth whipped her head around so fast her ponytail slapped the side of her cheek. " _What_ were you thinking, inviting him along?"

Daryl sighed. "It's better to have him on your good side. Believe me. And I owe him one."

"You owe him one, so what? You gave him our date?" Beth shook her head in disbelief.

"No," Daryl snapped. "So I asked if he wanted to come to dinner." He took a drink and then sighed. "Listen – he got me out of a tight situation. I could have served some time, but he got me off the hook." He bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the table. "It wasn't nothin' dangerous, or-"

"I know the story, actually," Beth interrupted sheepishly. "Carl told me you beat Carol's ex to a pulp."

"Oh," Daryl replied. He nodded. Discomfort oozed from his every pore.

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Beth added a moment later. "Justice, Carl called it." She offered a smile. I think it's nice someone around here does the right thing. It sure as hell ain't gonna be Shane doing what needs to be done." She waved to their waitress. "A beer, over here?" When it arrived, she slid it to Daryl. "Lighten up! It's Friday night. A beer won't kill you."

Daryl took a long drink. "Yeah." The tips of his ears were burning red and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

The night had certainly taken a strange turn, Beth realized, but the poor man was off kilter. His awkward silence was suddenly endearing and a smile came to her lips. The initial _screw you, Maggie_ rebellion that had attracted Beth to Daryl was fading and in its place, real attraction formed.

"Now," she announced. "Shane's gone, so let's get on with our date. I've never let some creep ruin my day."

Daryl smiled.

"Good," Beth continued. "Now let's go inside so I can impress you with my dart-throwing skills. Which, might I add, I don't just go showing off to every man I meet."


	8. Saturday Out

The Jeep hatch shut with a tidy _clunk_ and Beth reluctantly headed toward the farmhouse porch. Her bag slung over her shoulder, Beth took a deep breath. _It's just until tomorrow afternoon._ She _had_ promised to visit the farm this weekend. Part of her heart missed Glenn, Maggie, and her father, but a large chunk of her still needed space and wanted nothing to do with the farm. Memories were too fresh. Mama had died here. This is where she'd received the fateful call from a friend that they'd seen Jimmy cheating on her. So much bad had happened here, yet it was still her family home.

She hadn't even reached the steps when the screen door flung open and her older sister, tall, tan, and plain, bounded out. "Baby sis," Maggie greeted her. "I'm glad you're home. You stayin'?"

"Maggie," Glenn groaned. "C'mon. She just got here. Don't start up with that."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Hello. Where's Daddy?"

"Ran into town. Ms. Lafayette's mare is birthin'." Maggie wrapped her arm around Beth. "I'm glad you're here. We missed you. Didn't you miss us?"

Shrugging, Beth offered a coy smile. "Maybe. What're you up to today?"

"Not a lot. Just about to run into to town for groceries. C'mon. Come with us. People will want to know you're back!" Maggie winked.

"I'm visiting. Stop saying I'm back! Plus, if Carol calls, I'll have to go home and work." Beth held her phone up.

"Ain't there no other reporters to work there?" Maggie scoffed.

"Yes, but I'm just letting you know!" Beth huffed. "I thought I missed you but now I remember how annoying having a sister really is."

Glenn chuckled. "All right, all right. Get in the car."

As they drove into town, Glenn tried to cut the tension between the sisters. "I hear you've been on a bunch of dates," he suggested, glancing at the blonde in the rear view mirror. "Same guy every time?"

In the back seat, Beth's cheeks burned hot. "Yes, same guy!" She giggled. "His name's Daryl. He can fix anything. He works and lives at the same apartment complex as me. I think you'd like him, Glenn."

"Daryl," Maggie sighed. "Ain' that the name of the guy who killed them kids a few years back?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at Beth. "They never caught him, you know."

"No, that was Doyle," Glenn replied. "Besides, it's not like they'd hire someone who was wanted for murder. If a guy has access to peoples' apartments, I assume they'd run a background check." He gave Beth a look that clearly said _I'm sorry._

"Anyway," Maggie drawled.

"Anyway," Beth cut her off, "there's a story brewing back there. I can feel it. I just need some time and need to know more. It's gonna be huge. This creepy sheriff's deputy has been letting a town drunk off easy and doesn't make him serve jail time. And everyone knows that drunk beats his wife and daughter. It's like a boy's club. I'm going to get 'em."

"Don't go stirrin' up trouble," Maggie warned her. "Keep your nose in front of your face. Don't go stickin' it around. What would Mama say?"

Glenn's face portrayed Beth's anger. She turned to the window and sighed. _I shouldn't have come back.  
_

* * *

Running errands in town had kept Beth, Maggie, and Glenn out for most of the afternoon. When they returned back to the farm, it was time for dinner.

"Daddy?" Beth called as she walked inside. The house was just as she'd left it a month ago. A hundred years could pass, she mused, but nothing would change. The floor squeaked in all the same places as she passed through the hallway into the kitchen, where dinner smelled amazing. Her diet had swung in the direction of box food and restaurant meals, which had been fun, but there was nothing like a home cooked meal.

"He must be washing up," Maggie shrugged. "I'll get this food on the table if you set it."

Beth nodded and gathered up silverware. When the door swung upon into the dining room, she nearly dropped the forks and knives.

"Beth!"

Her nostrils flare and throat tightened. "What are you doin' here?" she snarled. That voice – the cocky timbre, the slightly whiny tone – would stick out anywhere. And it belonged to her ex-fiance Jimmy, who was sitting at the table, awaiting dinner.

Glenn looked into the dining room, a disappointed look on his face. "Oh, hey, Jimmy. Didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, Daddy must have invited Jimmy over for dinner!" Maggie exclaimed as she burst through the door with a tray of fried chicken in her hands. "Good timing. You two can catch up. And Beth, Daddy made your favorite. Fried chicken and all the fixin's. See? Home is the best place, innit?"

"When there's not a lyin', cheatin' snake at the dinner table," Beth spat. "Jimmy, why don't you go home?"

When Hershel, Beth's father, walked into the room, his usually kind face was set in a _gotcha_ expression. "Beth," he sang out. "I'm glad the Good Lord brought you safely back home."

"It's not that far of a trip, Daddy," Beth mumbled as she set down the silverware and hugged him reluctantly. "I'm surprised _he's_ here."

"Don't be rude," Hershel barked. "Jimmy is our guest, and your fiance."

"No, he isn't," Beth snapped. She didn't dignify the weasel with a glance. Instead, she glared at Maggie. "Did you invite him here? You think this is funny?"

"Beth," Jimmy whined. "Beth, sit down." He patted the chair next to him. "We kept your spot open."

"Don't," Glenn warned him.

Maggie scoffed and stood with her hands on her hips, potholders still in her hands. "What if I did? Jimmy's part of the family. You are engaged to him, Beth. You can't just run off and expect your problems to disappear. Relationships are built on trust and problem solving. Compromise."

"Well, there ain't no trust there anymore." Beth's eyes flashed. She wasn't sure what made her blood boil quicker: the fact that Jimmy was sitting at her family's dinner table with a hurt expression on his face or the betrayal she felt that her father and sister would conspire to set her back up with an unfaithful man.

"I invited him," Hershel interrupted. "Now sit down and we'll enjoy a nice supper. Maybe we'll do a devotion after we clean up, then a board game?"

"I'm not hungry," Beth spat.

Hershel glared at her in a way that made her feel like she was six years old. "Elizabeth Greene, your mother would be appalled at your behavior." Hershel sat down at the head of the table. "Go on, Glenn, Maggie, bring in the rest of the dishes. No use waitin' for the food to cool." He cleared his throat and unfolded his napkin into his lap.

"Mama would tell me to do what my heart told me," Beth mumbled as Glenn and Maggie quickly scrambled to get the rest of the food and get out of the tense conversation. She granted herself permission to look at her ex-fiance.

Everything about him, as expected, incited anger in her. The way he dared come to her home after fucking one of her high school friends. His whiny voice that perfectly matched the annoying expression on his face. He had no motivation to do anything with his life and didn't dare push boundaries or think outside the box. What she'd ever seen in him besides her father's approval, she had no idea.

"Beth, sit down," Hershel ordered.

"No."

Maggie and Glenn, both coming through the doorway with baking dishes in their hands, froze.

Hershel's nostrils flared. "Sit. Down."

Beth momentarily wavered, then shook her head. "No, Daddy, not while he's here. And Mama would be proud of me for sticking to what I want. I'm going home. It was nice to see you." With that, she turned and hightailed it out of the house, heart pounding. Repercussions loomed behind her. None of the Greene children ever spoke back to Hershel. It wasn't allowed. It just wasn't done. The Lord commanded that children respect their parents, and the Lord ruled supreme in that home. And as Hershel had pointed out dozens of times, the Lord didn't smile kindly upon pre-marital relations, women who leave their husbands, or breaking a solemn promise, such as an engagement.

A wild smile came to Beth's lips as she realized she didn't have to obey those rules anymore. Her bags were still by the front door and she snatched them from the floor in a swift fluid motion. She couldn't stop. If she did, she risked her father literally hauling her back into the dining room.

Footsteps behind her caused Beth to start running for her Jeep, fumbling with her keys as she ran.

"Beth," Glenn panted. "I didn't know they called him. Seriously. I'm sorry – you don't have to leave. I'll tell Jimmy to beat it. I can handle your dad being mad."

"No," Beth replied. "I can't believe them. I can't believe it! I'm going back. I'm going home."

Glenn nodded. "All right. I don't blame you. Just drive safe, okay? Text me when you get to your apartment. Beth, I mean it! Let me know you get home safe." The Jeep door slammed shut and he watched as the taillights disappeared down the drive.

* * *

It was wet anger, Beth figured. These weren't tears of sadness, but of rage.

She'd reached King County at last but didn't feel like going home just yet. Truthfully, her stomach had been roaring with hunger all afternoon and the smell of the fried chicken was delectable enough that a few of her tears were even for the meal she didn't get to taste.

So when she got to town, she pulled into a diner that advertised Down-Home Cookin' right on its sign. A bell over the door tinkled as she stepped inside.

More delicious smells. None the same as her parents' fried chicken, but good enough.

"Seat yourself, baby doll," a plump waitress called from behind the bar. "I'll be out with you in just a minute."

Beth nodded and took a seat at a small table. Though the atmosphere was friendly and warm thanks to the trinkets hanging on the halls, she couldn't shake her anger. "Ugh," she groaned, letting her head drop onto her arms.

"Beth, hey? I was just coming to say hi but if you're doing a thing, I can pretend this isn't happening."

Beth looked up. "Carl. Hey."

"You all right?" He slid into the booth across from her. "I thought you were out of town this weekend."

"Long story," Beth sighed. "Family drama."

"I'm here with my family, actually, if you wanted to meet my dad." Carl jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "His girlfriend's with us. She's cool."

A meet and greet was one of the last things on Beth's mind, but she had been wanting to meet the sheriff. "Yeah, sure!"

"We haven't ordered. You might as well sit with us." Carl knocked on the table once and stood up. "It'll be cool."

Beth followed him across the restaurant, hoping meeting someone else's dad went better than eating with her own.

MEET RICK CAROL


	9. Meeting the Sheriff

The sheriff was one of those men Beth just didn't know how to read. Some people had hard, stern faces while others were jolly and full of joy. Beth felt like as a reporter she had a pretty good handle on how to interpret expressions and faces. Not now. Not at all.

The man sat before her in tight black jeans and a black button down shirt. He wore cowboy boots and his belt, though he wasn't on duty. Had he been someone other than Carl's father, she certainly would have had impure thoughts.

"Carl's said a lot about you," the man spoke in a velvety southern drawl.  
"Glad to meet you. Rick Grimes. This is Michonne."

His girlfriend, a tall woman with intricate black braids piled on top of her head, smiled. "Your stories are good," she nodded. "Carol's sure glad to have someone like you on staff finally."

"You know Carol, too?" Beth asked.

"It's a small town," Michonne grinned. "Don't worry. All the gossip about you is good." She laughed and waved to the waitress. "Another water? Miss Greene is joining us."

The waitress shuffled over with menus and another water. "Anything you want, pumpkin, that ain't on the menu? You let us know and we'll make it for you."

Beth grinned. "Wow, thanks."

Rick Grimes took a drink of his beer, then turned his attention back to Beth. "So you're the new reporter who hit my son with her Jeep."

Carl snorted, but Beth gasped. "Barely," she squeaked. "I thought Deputy Walsh said he wasn't going to tell you."

"For Carl's sake," Rick smirked. "He needs to good smack to the head to pay attention in traffic. You aren't the first one to bump him, that's for sure."

"Ugh," Carl groaned. "It's not my fault. The chain fell off last time."

"And the time before that?" Rick drawled, amused.

"Fine," Carl admitted. "Anyway."

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' all alone in a diner on a Saturday night?" Michonne asked. She leaned on her elbow. "Either you're gettin' stood up or you're standin' someone up."

"The latter, I guess," Beth replied. "I went home to the family farm to visit for the first time since I moved here, but it didn't go well." She pursed her lips and shrugged. "I just thought a warm meal would make me feel better."

"What happened?" Carl prodded. "Your sister?"

"Carl, she clearly don't wanna talk about it," Rick replied.

"No, it's all right. I moved here because my fiance cheated on me. My dad's one of those old school religion guys. He doesn't think it's right that I left him. So when I got back to the house for dinner, Jimmy was there. They invited him without telling me."

Carl wrinkled his nose. He'd heard plenty about Jimmy at work. "Jimmy. That dick."

"You can't choose family," Rick shrugged. "Sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah," Beth sighed. _He's a good one,_ she determined. "Anyway, it's nice timing that you were here. I've wanted to stop by and introduce myself but Carol keeps me pretty busy."

"Carol what?" a voice came from behind her.

Beth's heart thudded. It _was_ Carol.

"Hey, girl," Michonne greeted her. She waved to the bartender. "A couple of sangrias over here. Make it three," she added, pointing at Beth. "Pull up a chair, lady. We're taking in all sorts of lonely folks tonight."

Carol nodded "I'll never turn down a working dinner. Interview, Beth?"

"Nope," Carl jumped in. "I just thought I'd invite her to eat with us. Not a working dinner. No work. No assignments. It's the weekend."

"Fine," Carol nodded. "You better have your pictures ready for me by Monday, though." She raised an eyebrow at Rick. "So what do you think of my new reporter?"

At last, Rick grinned. "You want me to tell you right in front of her?"

Carol winked at Beth. "She's a tough Georgia girl. She can handle it."

"I think you finally got a good one," Rick said. "The rest of those airheads you'd hired on couldn't tell the different between a sheriff and a police officer. I look forward to workin' with Miss Greene." Then he turned to Beth and nodded once. "Welcome to King County."

"Beth, please," she blushed. "And thanks."

The waitress arrived and sat a huge Mason jar of sangria in front of her. "Oh, wow," Beth breathed. "I won't be able to drive home."

"You ain't gotta suck up," Rick laughed. "I'm not on duty right now."

"But really," Beth giggled. "I don't weigh enough for this drink." She lifted the jar to her lips and had to use both hands.

"I'll take you home," Carol jumped in. "I'm going by my mom's tonight, anyway. Sophia has been with her today for some grandma time."

"Thanks," Beth replied sheepishly. Her weekend had taken an interesting turn. Instead of getting away from town, she had stumbled into an intimate situation with her boss and the sheriff. Not what she'd expected this morning.

As everyone loosened up over sangria and meals doused in gravy, Beth realized she was enjoying herself more than she ever had at the Greene farm.

"How are you getting along in town?" Michonne asked as soon as she's cleared her plate and drained her sangria. She declined a refill from the waitress.

"Good," Beth shrugged. "I like my apartment. I like work a lot. I've met a few people."

"Deputy Walsh has his eye on her, that's for sure," Carol groaned. She wrinkled her nose at Beth. "But she's very professional at ignoring his advances."

"He showed up at my apartment last week when I was trying to go out on a date. He tagged along, like a chaperone!" Beth exclaimed. The sangria was delicious and was making her dizzy and giggly,

"Jesus, Shane," Rick snarled, rolling his eyes and exchanging glances with Michonne. "I'm sorry 'bout that. He's not dangerous. Just thinks he's hot stuff. He's my partner. I'll find a way to mention to him to cool it."

"Thank you," Beth said, pressing her hands together. "I appreciate it!"

"Out on a date with Daaaaryl?" Carl sang.

"Daryl?" Rick repeated. "You're seein' Daryl Dixon?"

"Yes?" Beth answered. "I mean, yes. We've gone out a few times." A furious red lit up her cheeks.

Michonne raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Why?" Beth asked. "Is there something I need to know about him?" She looked to her boss. "You said he was a good guy." All of the things her father and sister had warned her about flooded to the top of her mind. _What if he was the murderer still on the loose? Daryl and Doyle are pretty similar names._

"You haven't met his brother, have you?" Rick asked. "You need to know his brother's not everyone's cup of tea," Rick said.

"He's a straight up prick," Carl murmured.

"He usually scares nice girls away. That's all," Carol shrugged. "Don't you worry. Daryl is a diamond in the rough." She glanced at her wristwatch. "Time to pick up Sophia. You ready to go home?"

"Sure," Beth giggled. "This was fun. Thanks, Carl."

"Any time," he laughed. "See you Monday."

"Welcome to town," Michonne called as she and Rick waved goodbye.

"Welcome to town," Beth sighed happily. "Yeah."


	10. You've Got Mail

"Mom, what'd you break?" Carol scolded as she saw Daryl sitting on her mom's couch.

"Grandma made cookies," Sophia giggled. "And he _smelled_ them, so he came over!"

"That's right," Mrs. Hudson chirped from the kitchen, where she was puttering around. "My famous snickerdoodles! No man can resist them."

Daryl lifted a hand in greeting. "Sugar's bad for little girls. I had to make sure Sophia didn't eat all of 'em." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't act like you wouldn'."

"So thoughtful," Carol chuckled. "Thanks."

Mrs. Hudson hummed happily. "We've had a lovely day, haven't we, Sophia?"

"I learned how to play cards," Sophia announced proudly. "Can we play Texas Hole Gum?"

Daryl snorted and Carol gave a look to her mother. "You mean Texas Hold 'em, baby?"

"Oh. Okay. Yeah!" Sophia nodded eagerly. "Can we?"

"Maybe we'll play some other time when you've got money to gamble," Carol said. She took a cookie and sat down on the couch next to Daryl and clapped his knee. "Guess who I was out with tonight."

Daryl took another cookie from the plate on the coffee table. "Dunno. Sasha?"

"Your girlfriend."

Daryl scowled. "Man, shut up. I'm sick of her hangin' around. If I didn't like Mrs. Hudson so much, I'd have quit a long time ago."

Mrs. Hudson beamed at him.

"Not Nikki," Carol exclaimed. "Beth Greene."

"Ooh, Mr. Dixon has a girlfriend?" Sophia asked. She jumped up and down. "Are you getting married? Can I come? Maybe Grandma can bake cookies instead of a wedding cake!" She jumped onto the couch and hung around Daryl's neck. "Can I meet her? Please? _Please?"_

Daryl blushed and Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands together. "I told him she was a nice girl. Isn't she a nice girl?"

"Yep," he agreed. "But we ain' datin'."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Come on, Soph! Time for a bath and bed." As soon as the girl had run into the bedroom to gather her toys, Carol grinned devilishly at Daryl. "I'm not saying anything since she's my employee and all, but I might have had dinner with Beth who _might have_ had a bad day on account of her shitty family. She might be home alone looking for someone to cheer her up."

Daryl considered the proposal for a second before shaking his head and reaching for a seventh cookie. "I ain' goin' to barge in on a Saturday night. She'll think-"

"She'll think it's nice of you to care," Mrs. Hudson cooed. "Every woman wants a knight in shining armor."

"Not necessarily," Carol said. "She can take care of herself. You don't have to be a knight. But sometimes an ear to bend will do. Good night, Mom, Daryl."

* * *

In her apartment, Beth grimaced as she look at the blinking notification light on her phone. Surely her father and Maggie had called while she'd been at dinner with Carl's family and Carol. The texts and voicemails weren't likely to be pleasant since she'd up and left right before dinner upon finding Jimmy at the Greene dinner table. By avoiding them, though, Beth was sure they'd feel worse.

When the phone screen blinked on, Beth was shocked to find a single text message.

 **Glenn** : Did you make it home? I'm assuming you just forgot to message. I'll check back in an hour.  
 **Beth:** Yes! Sorry. A coworker and I ended up having dinner. It was a really good night.  
 **Glenn:** I'm glad. I was just about to call. Things aren't awful here. Just quiet. Hershel and Jimmy are still talking over cards. We're about to leave.  
 **Beth:** Gross.

Beth sighed and pouted. _Thank God for Glenn,_ she realized. It was her brother-in-law, not her own family, that was looking out for her. The entire situation made her feel gross: mentally, emotionally, and physically. Family was supposed to be the one solid rock in your life, not the nagging thorn in your side.

 **Beth:** Thanks for caring. You're the only one who sees Jimmy for the creep he is.  
 **Glenn:** I'm trying to get rid of him for good. I've got your back.  
 **Beth:** At least someone does.

Pleased with the resolution, or at least lack of conflict, Beth padded into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. She turned on the hot water and debated what to read while she soaked in a hot bath. The nearly scalding water always made her feel better.

A few minutes later she was chest deep in steaming water and bubbles. Her phone tinkled a notification.

 **Daryl:** How's your weekend?

A broad smile lit up Beth's face. She dried off her other hand and quickly tapped out a response.

 **Beth:** Awful, then got better. I went home to the farm, but I'm back in town already.  
 **Daryl:** Everything ok?  
 **Beth:** Could be better.  
 **Daryl:** I'm at the apartment if you need to talk

Beth smiled again. Whether the sangria was making her brave or she was just using that as an excuse, she typed in her reply and held her breath.

 **Beth:** How about a ride on your bike? I feel like an adventure!

Outside she knew the sun was setting and the stars had already began to shine. _Perfect. Romantic!_

The thought made her stop and examine her feelings. Sure, her flirtations with Daryl had started out as a _fuck you_ to her family and Jimmy, but she truly had come to like him. Plus, his unruly too-long hair, constant five o'clock shadow, and muscular arms had her in lust. She'd slept with Jimmy on a few bumbling nights, but Beth was very curious as to what Daryl could do. A motorcycle ride seemed like a good, safe place to start. Plus, her body would be pressed against his.

She suddenly began to feel warm, and in a different way that the hot water made her feel.

 **Daryl:** Sure. Come to my apartment lot. Building 4.  
 **Beth:** I'm actually in the bath right now. Will you still be up for it in an hour?  
 **Daryl:** I'll be here. Just knock. 401C.

Beth sank into the water, a smile on her face and a tingling through her body.

* * *

Phone still in his hand, Daryl hopped off his recliner and looked in the mirror. Carol had been right. Maybe he should take her advice on women more often. What would she say about his greasy hair? He grumbled and headed for the shower.

As he scrubbed his fingernails and tried to get the grease off of his hands, Daryl tried to imagine what the young reporter saw in him. Sure, he figured he was a nice guy, but she was pretty. A girl like her could have any man she wanted. Like that prick Shane. Or some young council guy. Or a teacher. There were lots of yuppies in town that wore suits and knew bigger words than him. He groaned. Was he an idiot for looking forward to seeing her?

Daryl let water run over his head and drip down his face. He was in over his head. But Carol was right. Shane was a dick and Beth wasn't dumb. If she wanted a pretty boy, she'd have looked for one. Instead she asked him for dates and dinners. He nodded and glanced down his body. He really wan't half bad, he figured. His boss sure seemed to think so.

Besides, Beth was smart. She must see something in him, Daryl figured. Despite his flaws, Daryl knew he was a good man.

The scandalous thoughts concerning Miss Greene that flashed across his mind as the hot water ran down his body made him feel like less than angelic.


	11. Once, Twice, Three Strikes

"There you are," a sultry voice floated toward Daryl from across the parking lot an hour later.

"Shit," he grumbled. Although he knew he didn't stand a chance, he pretended not to hear the apartment manager closing in on him. He sat his extra helmet on the seat and hung his on the handlebar. He'd been looking forward to a motorcycle ride with Beth, but now it looked like someone else was hoping for the opportunity.

"Daryl!" Nikki called as she stumbled closer. She was clearly sloppy drunk; her jean shorts were covered in wet spots from whatever drink she'd spilled all over herself. Her eyes were red and she reeked of liquor.

"Yeah?" he replied gruffly.

"I locked myself out of my room." She stumbled and hiccuped.

Daryl glanced at her and looked back down to his bike side bag. "No, you didn't. Your keys are in your hand."

"Oops. Well, maybe something's broken in my apartment you could come look at. I see you've got a package there that you could use a hand with." She giggled and openly ogled his crotch. "Just one time. We don't have to tell my supervisor. I manage this place good. I can manage you good, too." Her words came our slurred and slobbery-sounding.

"Stop." Daryl backed up and bumped into his bike.

Nikki licked her lips. "Come on. Enough of this cat and mouse. I'll be the mouse tonight. How does that sound? I've been told I'm real nice." She shimmied back and forth before tugging down her low cut tank top, flashing her breasts at him.

"Get out of here," Daryl barked. "You're drunk."

"Don't be mad at me," Nikki whined, teetering toward him on her heels. Her breasts, still hanging out, bounced as only artificial breasts could. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Her hot breath suffocated him.

Daryl ducked out from her grasp. "I'm busy. Get out of here!" A familiar feeling washed over him and he forced himself to fight down nausea. A brief flashback of rough hands and hot breath on his shoulder caused him to swear and spin away from Nikki.

"Baby," she whined. "It's okay. Come back to my place. We can have some drinks."

"Fuck off," he snarled as he marched toward building 3.

The scrape and tapping of high heels on the rough concrete followed him. "Daryl, wait. Hey, wait."

"Put your fucking shirt on, Nikki," Daryl called over his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and was at least relieved to see the woman tucking her breasts into her top. He ducked into the building and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to force himself to focus on his breathing and not the memories haunting him. After a moment he felt better, but caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Nikki had been able to stumble after him.

Daryl took the stairs two at a time and ducked into the second floor as the manager threw open the door and puffed upward behind him.

"Daryl, I can see you!" she called after him. "And I can _fire you_ , you know. No job, nowhere to live!" she cackled. "No one else in King County will hire you. Everyone knows you nearly beat Ed Peletier to death. If you weren't friends with the sheriff, you'd be in jail!"

Daryl froze in the entryway to the second floor. _Fuck._ She'd never taken it that far before, but Daryl knew she was right. He doubted whether she'd remember the threat in the morning, though, so he ducked into Beth's hallway and spilled through her door just as Nikki's footsteps reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey," he gruffly announced as he entered the colorful little apartment. He froze again and his eyes widened in surprise.

Beth had just gotten out of the bath and was talking on the phone in nothing but a fluffy pink towel.

"Shit," Daryl swore, quickly shutting and locking the door and shielding his eyes. The adrenaline and sudden image of Beth's glistening skin and flushed cheeks had him hard in a moment. He turned away from her and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't see nothing. I just- sorry."

Giggling, Beth stepped into her bedroom. "You know what, someone just walked in the door. I'll talk to you later, Glenn. Thanks."

"You should lock your door," Daryl growled as he looked through the peephole.

Nikki was stumbling around in the hallway, but heard his voice and turned for Beth's. She pounded on the door. "I hear you, Daryl. Open up."

Beth peeked out of her room, still undressed. "What the heck is that?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not expecting anyone. Oh, wait. If it's Maggie, don't let her in!"

"It's Nikki," Daryl groaned. "She's drunk and threatening to fire me if I don't fuck her. Didn't mean to barge in. Just thought I could get away." He glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head and looking back down. Her bare shoulders and collarbone looked more erotic than anything he'd ever seen. Or was it the perky personality that lured him in? He considered leaving to spare himself the humiliation, but he couldn't. _Stuck between a threat and a temptation. Both dangerous,_ he thought without a hint of amusement.

Dishes in Beth's cabinets rattled as the pounding at the door continued. Daryl bit the inside of his lip. Outside, the drunken tirade began again "Come out. I mean it. No one else is going to hire the likes of you _and_ give you somewhere to live. Other people warned me not to take you in, you know! They say you're dangerous!"

Daryl didn't dare look up at Beth. His neck and ears burned hot with something like shame. That bastard Ed deserved every bruise Daryl had given him, but Nikki was right. He should be in jail and he owed everything to Rick Grimes for saving his neck. Now Beth's gaze was on him, and he couldn't even shake his head. Sure, he'd told the story, but hearing it peppered at him like a shotgun blast had the same impact.

"You're such a tease," Nikki added from behind the door. "It's not like you don't want this. You've been begging me to fuck you. Quit being dramatic."

Beth's eyes were wide as she slowly walked toward the doorway. "What did she say?" she whispered.

The pounding stopped and was replaced by the _thump_ of Nikki leaning against the door. "You can't just strut around my office, bulging muscles, tight jeans, and not expect me to want something of that." The muffled voice then turned to a muffled laugh. "You're going to have to see me Monday anyway, it's going to either be with a good morning kiss or a pink slip and eviction notice."

"No," Beth snapped, suddenly stomping toward the door.

"Hey," Daryl hissed, reaching out to grab her arm but immediately pulling it back as he realized she was still clutching a towel around herself.

Flinging the door open, Beth stood with her hip popped out. She put on the best authoritative bark she could muster. "Hey. What do you want?"

"Him." Scowling, Nikki tried to push past her.

Beth shoved her back out of the doorway. "Leave my boyfriend alone. He ain't interested, didn' you hear?"

"Boyfriend?" Nikki gasped. Her voice twisted into a cruel expression. "Then you should know he's been cheating on you with me. You should know. Us girls gotta stick together, huh?" She glanced back toward Daryl, then smiled at Beth.

Beth rolled her eyes. She'd always ended up as the babysitter at college parties. This would be easy. Drunks were stupid. "I don't think so. I have a good hold on him every night. He ain' got _time_ to be with you." She glanced back at Daryl, who was staring at the floor, uncertain of the right move.

The manager stumbled, steadied herself on the door frame, then finally locked eyes with her nemesis. "You're lying. Just give him to me. You just moved here. It took me months to get him to talk to me. There's no way he's your boyfriend," the manager slurred. "Prove it, then!"

"Prove it?" Beth repeated.

"You can't." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

Beth reached out and grabbed Daryl's collar with one hand as the other clutched at her towel. "Fine," she sang out as Daryl's body crashed into hers.

Before he could react, Beth's open mouth was pressed against his. His hands found her waist and his knees trembled. The girl's breath was sweet and her skin smelled like vanilla. He kissed her back and tried not to think about the fluffy pink fabric between them.

"What?" Nikki screeched. "Get off of him!"

Daryl's head was spinning. Suddenly Beth was gone. His lips were still wet from her sudden attack. He licked them to dry them off and realized it was Beth's saliva on his tongue.

"Daryl is my boyfriend and I'm sick of you," Beth announced. "Leave my man alone or I'll have your manger know you're harassing tenants in their homes!" She pointed across the hall. "Poor Mrs. Dewey has a sleeping baby you've probably woken up. I bet I could get all sorts of witnesses to you being a hot mess. Maybe it's _you_ who should be worrying about your job! It's not a good idea to piss off a reporter, you know."

Now it was Nikki who looked scared. "You wouldn't. Daryl, tell her she can't do that!"

"Night," Daryl said, slamming the door and locking it once more. He and Beth stood in silence for a moment before they heard the stairwell door open and slam shut.

"By the way," Beth said. "I really do lock my door. I swear. I just forgot tonight." She turned back toward her room. "Give me a sec. I'll get dressed!"

"That could have been some creep comin' in here while you were in the bath. It's Saturday night. Everybody's drinkin'." Daryl leaned against the door and touched his lips. _She kissed me. Holy shit._ He looked around the apartment to ground himself. _You ain' dreaming._

"I know. I'm glad it was you," Beth called. She reappeared a moment later in jean shorts and a tank top that showed a lacy red bra underneath. "Ready, if you're still up for a ride after whatever that was. Sorry, by the way, if that was too much." She mimed a kiss. "It got her to leave, at least?" She giggled.

Daryl blinked at her. He didn't know what to say in regards to the kiss, so he went with the most obvious. "You ain' wearin' that on the bike."

Beth looked down at her outfit. "It's hot out?" she replied in confusion.

"It'll be cooler on the bike. And if we get hit and slide, you're going to want jeans to protect your legs. Won't help much, but if might save a layer of skin." Daryl sat down on the couch. "Go change."

"Okay, okay," Beth said as she ducked into the bedroom. "Is she always that awful to you?" she called as dug for a pair of jeans. "That's not right. I mean, she's not wrong that you look really good in your tight jeans and bulging muscles. But that doesn't mean she can say something about it. You don't see anyone else chasing you down like a freak."

Daryl glanced at his jeans. _These are tight?_ The compliment felt a lot better coming from Beth than Nikki, but the whole evening left him feeling off. Maybe he'd give Carol or Mrs. Hudson a call and see what to do about Nikki.

"You know what, on second thought, why don't we just stay in and have a drink?" Beth called.

"It's fine. I'll take you out on the bike," Daryl called back.

Suddenly Beth was next to him, still in her jean shorts. "I don't really want to see her again. She's probably outside somewhere."

"All right," Daryl shrugged. He'd hoped to have the bike under him and the handlebars in his grasp to keep him from doing something he regretted. Without having to control hundreds of pounds of machinery, he was free to pull Beth onto his lap and finish that kiss. _No_ , he thought. _Don't. It was just an act._

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Beth asked as she pattered into the kitchen. She returned with a six pack and strolled across the living room to the balcony.

"Nah," Daryl replied, sheepishly following her onto the balcony, taking care to make sure the sliding screen was shut tight so bugs wouldn't fly in.

"Maybe we can go on a ride tomorrow night?" Beth looked out over the parking lot before turning her eyes skyward. "I still think it'd be fun. I'm definitely okay with just staying in tonight. It's been a day."

The girl's pale skin seemed to glow in the starlight. Everything about her seemed damn near angelic in the light. When she turned her big blue eyes toward him, Daryl blushed and looked away. He'd never felt more unworthy. "Yeah." He chewed the inside of his lip.

"You don't say much, but I feel like you've got a lot to say," Beth replied, popping a beer cap off on the arm of her lawn chair. She handed the bottle to Daryl before popping one open for herself.

Daryl took a long drink. "Guess so."

"Well, I'm listenin' whenever you want to get it off your chest. Whatever _it_ is." She took a drink and sighed happily before leaning and watching over the railing again. "Look," she exclaimed. "Full moon!" She stood up and leaned over the railing, obviously completely at ease. "And there's the big dipper. Look!"

Daryl stared at the bright flowers on the balcony instead of Beth's ass, perfectly propped up and eye level. "So why you back?"

Beth sighed. "My own father wants me to marry a guy who cheated on me with one of my friends. So does my sister. When I was on the farm, my dad had invited Jimmy to dinner! I just wanted to see my family but they had to bring that asshole over." Her pale cheeks flushed in anger. "Believe me when I say that people appreciate a guy who will fight for a woman when she can't do it herself!" She huffed and took a drink.

"Sorry," Daryl mumbled. "I didn't have a great dad neither. But inviting your fiance over is low."

" _Ex_ ," Beth snapped. "And I didn't even want to marry him. It was- there was a lot of pressure from my father. My mom had just died and, oh, it's just all a mess." She waved her hand dismissively and looked back up at the stars.

"Thanks," he said suddenly. "For back there. For gettin' Nikki to leave." He stood up and leaned on the railing next to her. When his arm brushed against hers, he wondered if he was too close.

Beth looked over and wrinkled her nose. "I thought maybe she'd leave someone else's boyfriend alone, but I guess not." She bumped his arm and grinned. "I must be crazy to kiss a guy who barges into my apartment while I'm naked and brings a crazy bitch along, huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded with a grin. He looked up and noted the big dipper and Orion's belt.

Beth finished her beer and sat her empty bottle down. When she leaned back on the railing, her arm was solidly pressed against Daryl's. "That's definitely the weirdest first kiss I've ever had."

Daryl nearly choked as he finished his own beer. _First kiss? As in, more to come?_ Words wouldn't come, so he savored the feeling of her soft warm skin against his. "Yeah," he repeated lamely.

She turned her head so that her face was inches from his. "So maybe we don't have to count that one."

"No?" His stomach flipped nervously. _Beth is about to kiss me. Holy shit._ Nerves suddenly gave way to excitement. As her lips touched his, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her toward him. The first time had shocked him, but this time he was ready. He eagerly kissed her back.

" _I see you!"_ A screech from below came. "You don't have to rub it in!" Nikki's drunken cry came.

Daryl pulled away in disbelief. "You're shittin' me."

Beth laughed aloud. "We're going to need another first kiss redo. Let's go inside."


	12. Darts

"Beth. Your head has been in the clouds all morning. What's up?" Carol asked Monday morning at newsroom table, offering a knowing smile. "Have a good weekend?" She winked.

"Mmhmm," Beth replied. "Sorry. Just a little off today. I've got a list of stories to knock out this week, though," she stated as she held up a notepad full of scribbles. "I need to call Sheriff Grimes to start." She practically skipped over to her desk.

"Shane's usually the media guy," Carl replied. "My dad lets him handle that because Shane likes to see himself on TV."

Beth shrugged. "I just wanted to shake things up for our readers. No one wants to trust a single deputy over and over. He's not the authority on King County. It's technically your dad."

"Shaking things up," Carol nodded. "Good, good, good. I like the way you think."

"Gotta go grab pictures from the groundbreaking next to Target," Carl announced. "See ya." He grabbed his backpack and left.

Beth cleared her throat and sighed happily. "Time to make some calls!" she sang out.

"Even though it's just us girls, we're at work, so I won't ask how your weekend went," Carol sang out in reply as she headed back to her office.

After making a few appointments and leaving even more messages, Beth's checklist was empty. Nothing to do for an hour, when she was meeting with Sheriff Grimes. She looked around online for future story ideas, but couldn't focus. No matter what she tried, her mind immediately began to wander.

She'd kissed Daryl. More than kissed. Made out. Heavy make out. Tank top on the floor makeout. Chills ran over Beth's forearms as images from Saturday night flashed across her memory. Spilling inside from the balcony, they'd collapsed on the couch, hands freely roaming as tongues collided. Rough hands on her back. Daryl's mouth on her neck and collarbone. Whiskers against her sensitive neck. Six pack abs to trace with her fingers.

She shuddered and bit her lip to keep from squealing.

They'd spent Sunday evening together as well. Beth made a pasta dinner and was shocked when Daryl ate three bowls full. Afterward, he helped her buckle her helmet and took her for a motorcycle ride under the stars on quiet back highways. When they reached the top of a hill, Daryl cut the engine and pointed out lesser known constellations. And Beth had loved the way he stood behind her and used her arm to point the individual stars out. She loved that he seemed to be an endless fountain of knowledge regarding the stars. She loved that he didn't use the opportunity to press himself against her. Instead, he stepped away and sat on the bike, his face content.

At the end of the night, Daryl walked her to her door, pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, and declined her offer for a drink. There was no disinterest in his rejection, but rather, respect. And that had made all the difference to Beth.

She giggled and spun around in her office chair.

From her office, Carol grinned and whipped out her cell phone.

 **Carol:** My reporter is in an especially good mood today.  
 **Daryl:** Good.  
 **Carol:** Might a knight in shining armor have something to do with that? She was pretty bummed when I dropped her off at home Saturday. Doesn't even seem like the same girl now.  
 **Daryl:** Might have.  
 **Carol:** Always knew you'd get a hot young blonde on the back of that bike. She really seems to like you! Good job, Dixon.  
 **Daryl:** You sure?

Carol sat back and sighed. As she'd grown and changed drastically in the few years since she'd finally left Ed, she had become insanely protective of Daryl Dixon. He was her savior, and Sophia's, too. Without him, she and her daughter could potentially be dead somewhere. Ed was a monster, and Daryl had single-handedly beaten him into submission. Literally.

But his self doubt from years of abuse at the hand of his father broke her heart. Carol wished Daryl would see himself as the stand up guy she saw him as, but Ed had friends across the county. He poisoned plenty of minds to think that Daryl was a violent creep. Word spread fast, and Daryl was well aware of the rumors.

In the newsroom, a brief giggling caught Carol's attention. She rolled her eyes and picked her phone back up.

 **Carol:** I'm sure. You've ruined the best reporter I've ever had. She's nothing but giggles today. Thanks a lot.  
 **Daryl:** She just sent me a message. Don't get mad at her for being on the phone during work.  
 **Carol:** You owe me a new reporter, Dixon.

* * *

The middle of the workweek drew lots of King County residents out to the dive bar. That included an apartment complex maintenance man, a newspaper reporter, and the country sheriff.

"Don't cock your wrist back," Daryl offered as Beth threw another wild dart that stuck itself into the wall beside the round board.

"Thanks," Beth groaned. "A little too late." She grabbed her dart from the wall and marched back to the duct tape line on the floor. "I'm taking a redo."

"There ain' no redos in 501," Rick exclaimed. "Cheater!" He clapped and nudged Daryl, who grinned and chugged the rest of his beer. "You know what happens to cheaters, Beth?" Rick asked.

"It ain' cheatin' since I'm so far behind," Beth shrugged. She checked her wrist, then let the dart fly. This time it stuck on the edge of the board. "That's better, I guess."

"Hope it was worth it," Rick drawled.

"Gonna arrest me?" Beth laughed. "I hardly think that's a punishable offense, sir."

"Nah, not legally, but we got dart rules." Rick finished his whiskey, then nodded to the bartender for another round. "This one's on you, girl. Thanks."

"Can I buy myself more redos?" Beth asked as she tossed her credit card on the bar to open a tab.

"Not a chance," Daryl replied.

"Hey, Rick, you sexy bastard," a loud drawl came.

Rick grinned and turned to greet his partner. "Shane. You ain' out with Andrea tonight?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Nah." He motioned to the bartender for a drink and then glanced around Rick to see who else was there. "Well, if it isn't Miss Beth Greene," Shane exclaimed. He shot Daryl a smug look. "Let me buy you a drink, darlin'."

"Just bought myself one, thanks, though," Beth replied as she took Daryl's seat as he stood to throw. She casually brushed her fingers down his arm as he passed by her. "Get it!" she cheered. "Hit that sweet spot!"

Daryl grinned back at her and shook his head. "Whatever."

Shane noticed and his lip curled in annoyance. "Beth, I really liked how our story turned out last week. You've got an eye for good stories. And we make a good team, huh?" He clinked his beer bottle against hers.

"Thanks," Beth replied, not bothering to dignify him with a smile or further response. "Oh, Rick. Did you get my message from earlier this week?"

While Beth chatted with everyone but him, Shane grew more agitated. He shredded the label from his bottle, ran his hands through his hair half a dozen times, and finally slapped his hand down on the bar. Unfortunately it was at the same time as Rick got a bullseye and whooped.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" Beth exclaimed, sliding off of her stool and taking the darts from the sheriff.

"You ain'," Rick laughed. "Good luck."

Beth squinted her eyes, bit her lip, and threw her first dart. Behind her, the men watched in interest. Rick was making sure she didn't cross the duct tape line, Daryl was watching her technique, and Shane was staring at her ass in her jean shorts.

"Yeah, girl," Shane called. "That's the way. Lean into it, baby."

Beth shot him an annoyed scowl and Daryl cleared his throat.

Shane tore his attention away from Beth's ass and raised an eyebrow at Daryl. "Yeah?"

"Nothin'," Daryl spit.

After the game, and a celebratory round of drinks on Rick, Beth glanced at her phone. "I've gotta head home. I have to get a story written by tomorrow."

"You procrastinatin'?" Daryl asked in surprise.

"Maybe," Beth giggled. She debated inviting him over later, decided better, and turned to the bar to cash out her tab.

"I'd better turn in, too." Rick sighed. "Carl's stayin' with Lori this week, but Michonne wants to watch some dumb thing on Netflix."

"Why didn't you invite her?" Beth asked. "I liked her when I met her Saturday."

"She don' like darts," Rick shrugged.

"She gets her fill of pointy ends when Rick gets home from darts," Shane guffawed.

Rick rolled his eyes. "That's my lady you're talkin' 'bout."

Beth giggled and fished her keys out of her bag.

"You all right to drive?" Daryl asked. Though he hadn't meant to, he knew she'd had three drinks and from experience, that there wasn't much meat on her bones to suck the alcohol up.

"I'm fine," Beth said. "Good night!"

As soon as she got in her Jeep, Rick turned to Shane and Daryl."Okay. Cut the shit. What's goin' on between you two?"

"Nothin'," Daryl grumbled.

"Are you shittin' me? Nothin'?" Shane snapped. "What you think you're doin' with a nice young woman like that?" He watched Beth drive out of the parking lot. "She could do a hell of a lot better than a Dixon boy. She met Merle yet? She heard _his_ track record?"

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but thought better, snapped it shut, and looked at his boots. _He ain' wrong._

"Shut up, Shane. It ain' like you didn' get a chance to win her over," Rick scoffed. "Beth don' have to give you the time of day. She thinks you're an idiot." He stared into Shane's face, challenging him.

Shane took a step back, not willing to fight his partner and supervisor. "But him?" Shane's nostrils flared. "We all know what Daryl did. Hell, if it weren't for us, he'd be rottin' in jail."

"Yeah," Rick shrugged. "Maybe he would. But we also all know what Ed Peletier did to his wife and little girl. All's well that ends well. Leave it alone. Leave _her_ alone."

"It ain' well for Carol." Daryl scowled at Shane. Something dangerous flashed across his face.

"Shut your damn mouth, boy," Shane said quickly.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What?" He turned back to Shane. "What?" he repeated, stretching out the word.

Figuring Daryl would spill the beans if he didn't, Shane leaned against his cruiser and shrugged. "Ed was botherin' Carol's mom. Drunk. I sent him home. He left. No incident." His dark eyes settled on Daryl's face. "How'd you know about it? It ain' your business."

Daryl crossed his arms. "Mrs. Hudson asked if I'd keep an eye out for Ed because callin' the authorities didn't make her feel safe no more."

"All right, all right. Let's all just go home." Rick rubbed his eyes. "Shane, you're off any calls about the Peletiers. Daryl, you call my cell if Ed shows up. Don't engage him."

"And leave Beth alone," Shane added.

"Shut up, Shane," Rick growled. "Tell Beth we'll do this again next week," he said to Daryl. "She's good for you."


	13. Pool

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me! I'm back and super excited with where this story's headed. (:  
Get ready for some updates - I'll be out of town this weekend, but hope to give you enough now to get you through!  
**  
Georgia was hot. That wasn't new. But a heat wave had settled over King County.

Beth and Carl had spent the day talking to townspeople and shop owners about how the heat was affecting daily life and business. Sweat dripped onto Beth's notepad, blurring the ink notes more than once. After he'd nearly passed out, Beth convinced Carl to pull his hair back into a man-bun. He claimed to hate it, but she thought he might secretly like it.

Once the story had been compiled and laid out with Carl's pictures, Beth headed home with one thought on her mind: pool.

Though it was eight o'clock, it was still over 100 degrees. After donning a little blue bikini her father would have a heart attack if he ever saw, Beth snuck a fruity beer into her beach bag along with a bluetooth speaker and hurried down the stairs to the water. _Pool! Pool! Pool!_

Beth was shocked to find a row of empty beach lounge chairs. The annoying children, annoyed mothers, and college girls in the apartment complex opted for their air conditioning instead of the stifling humidity.

So she cranked up her music, dragged a floating lounge chair into the water, and held the cold beer between her thighs as she began to float. She let her legs dangle off the float into the water and frequently splashed herself, trying her best not to get her library book wet.

A rattle of keys caught her attention some time later as her toes began to get wrinkly.

"Hey," a gruff voice came from the gate behind her. "Pool's closing."

Beth grinned at the voice. "Nah," she replied.

"Nine o'clock," the voice came again. "Gotta lock it up."

Beth finished her beer and paddled her raft around. "Maybe I could convince you otherwise."

Daryl cocked his head and grinned. "Oh. Beth. Hey." Then he shook his head. "Wait. You brought a beer in here?"

"Yep," Beth replied with a smirk.

"You ain' supposed to have glass _or_ alcohol."

"I figured it would be Nikki comin' 'round trying to enforce the rules, so I thought maybe I was exempt." Beth giggled. "I saw her in the parking lot this morning and she hid from me. Behind a car. In broad daylight."

Daryl grinned. "Well, she did try to kiss your fake boyfriend." Her laugh brightened his perspective immediately. He'd been fixing air conditioners all day and felt like shit from being out in the heat. But now things didn't seem so annoying.

"How about the pool's not closing?" Beth tried as tip-toed across the burning concrete to toss her empty bottle in the trash. "If you leave me the keys I'll lock up when I'm done. Just another hour."

"I have the master key to every apartment on this ring. I can't just give it to you." Daryl shut the picket fence behind him and leaned against the wood planks. "I guess I could stay and lock up when you leave."

"Thanks, fake boyfriend!" Beth exclaimed as she jumped back into the water, somehow managing to splash him. When her head bobbed back up to the surface, she laughed. "You might as well get in."

"I don't swim," Daryl shrugged. He _could_ , he just didn't prefer to. Besides, he convinced himself, the view was enough to keep him distracted from the heat. "Go ahead. I'll hang out."

A look of determination passed Beth's face. "It's so hot. You're drenched in sweat. Your face is red. Get in the pool!"

"Nah."

Beth swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the water.

Daryl had to remind himself to keep his jaw shut as she walked toward him. The tiny navy swimsuit didn't leave much to the imagination and it made him swallow hard. She was long and willowy and looked like some sort of supernatural goddess floating toward him, her feet barely touching the ground.

Beth grabbed for him, catching his hand. "Get in the water!" she squealed, all smiles. The girl tugged with all her might. One of his knuckles popped, but Daryl didn't move. When that didn't work, Beth circled around him and shoved at his back. "In! The! Pool!"

Daryl stepped aside and Beth stumbled forward, back into the water. He chuckled as she gasped for air, sputtering and swearing. She looked up at him. "That's it."

"That a threat?" Daryl mused as Beth jumped back out of the pool and charged at him. "I ain' scared of a tiny thing like you."

"You're going in!" She giggled as she collided with him, flailing and grunting in effort.

In an instant Daryl was soaked with pool water spraying off of Beth's ponytail. The droplets running from her skin made her slippery and she was anything but graceful.

"Aren't you done working? Just get in!" Beth groaned as she threw her entire body weight against him. She knew her advances weren't working, but this way the only excuse she could think of to be close to him.

"Do that all night, if you want. You can't throw me in." Daryl raised an eyebrow.

She couldn't get a grasp of anything but the front of Daryl's shirt, and when she struggled harder, he couldn't manage to get his hands on her to push her back into the water. With a mighty tug, Beth finally threw him off balance and the pair stumbled toward the water, still struggling against each other. Beth's victorious cries made him laugh and he _almost_ considered just jumping into the water with her.

Daryl caught his balance just as the heel of his boot reached the pool ledge. He exhaled in relief. He realized he was keeping Beth at bay by holding her hips firm. The heat burned his cheeks as he suddenly became aware of her slick skin and the material of her bikini under his fingers.

"You're strong," Beth conceded, frowning.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Daryl offered.

Suddenly Beth was moving closer to him, her wet, nearly naked body pressed against his. He took a step forward, making sure he was well placed on the concrete. As Beth's hands crept along his legs and ass, a thought flashed across his mind and made him laugh. He'd seen plenty of porn that started something like this. _Exactly like this_ , he realized. Hot girl in the pool, maintenance guy comes by. He laughed.

Beth's lips brushed against his ear. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," he managed, letting his hands wrap around her.

"Where's your phone?" Beth asked.

"I- at home? Why?"

"Good," Beth whispered before pecking him on the lips.

By then, it was too late. He'd fallen for the trap. Daryl didn't have time to react. Beth had been checking his pockets for his phone, he realized. _Damn. She's good_. Now she pushed with all her might and they were falling backward into the water. They landed with a loud splash.

"Yes!" Beth cheered as they righted themselves and wiped water from their eyes.

Daryl unbuttoned and tossed his soaked shirt to the side. His boots had never felt more uncomfortable as they soaked up water on the bottom of the pool, but the thought immediately faded away as Beth kissed him again; for real, this time. Her legs were around his waist and her arms were draped over his shoulders. "See? Isn't this better?" she whispered.

"Ain' bad," he breathed.

Beth giggled and kissed him again. "You're a pretty good fake boyfriend, you know." She shifted so that her legs were more tightly wrapped around him beneath the water. "I could get used to you breakin' the rules for me." She wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"Yeah?" He leaned back against the edge of the pool, tucking his hands under her legs to support her. It was getting harder to think. Words fell away and suddenly all there was was her smirk, touch, and the way her eyes got squinty when she smiled. "Well, maybe I-"

The pool gate swung open. A group of noisy college girls stumbled in. They got quiet, then giggled when they saw the couple, nose to nose.

"Damn, girl, don't let the manager see you," one of them giggled. "Having sex in the pool is like the one thing you can't do around here."

Beth pulled away from Daryl, sheepishly grinning. "Oh, God," she giggled. "That's not happening. We were just leaving."

"Pool's closed," Daryl mumbled. "Just, uh, closing up." He made damn sure not to look up at whoever the girls were. That was the last thing he needed: young female tenants thinking he was a creep. Although he had been the one backed against the wall, he couldn't help but wonder what they thought about him. _Maybe Shane's right. Maybe they think I'm dangerous. Hell, maybe I am._

"Oh my god," the girls tittered as they retreated. "I _told_ you people fuck in the pool after hours!"

Beth pulled herself out of the pool, doubling over in laughter. The thrill of getting caught doing something so innocent as making out made her want to experience that excitement again. She turned to Daryl, who had gotten out of the pool and was unlacing his soggy work boots.

"You wanna go up to my place?" she asked boldly.

"I'm soaked," Daryl replied, oblivious to her _real_ request. "You can come to mine, if you want." He grabbed his shirt, held his boots by the laces, and nodded. "I just gotta lock the gate."

Beth grinned and took the key ring from his belt loop. "I've got it."

As he dripped and left wet footprints leading out of the pool, Beth watched him, wondering how he seemingly had no idea what she had in mind for him.

* * *

The moment Daryl appeared from his bedroom, dry and wearing new jeans and a t-shirt, Beth crashed into him, hungrily kissing him in a frantic attack. She backed him up against the door frame and eagerly pressed herself against him. His hard, muscular body had looked incredible in the pool and she only had one thing on her mind.

"Mmmph," Daryl exclaimed. "Hey."

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"You don't want to like, put clothes on?" he panted as she kissed his neck and ran her hands down his torso. He exhaled through his mouth as she applied the perfect amount of pressure to the inside of his thigh. _Please say no._

"I want you to take yours off," she replied coyly.

The wild look in her eye and her damp bikini top pressed against him, leaving a wet spot on his dry t-shirt, was too much. Whatever Shane and King County thought about him was forgotten. Beth obviously felt safe with him. _She's attracted to me? Damn. Didn't see that coming._ "All right," he managed, pulling his shirt off.

Without having to discuss their next move, they were frantically making their way into his bedroom, not willing to take their eyes or hands off of each other; tripping over Daryl's boots, bumping into a shelf, and finally reaching the bed.

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked. A thousand thoughts bounced around his mind. _What about Jimmy? What if she wants to go back to him? What if Shane's right? Is she afraid of me? Can't she find someone smarter? A suit guy from work? What did I do to deserve her?_

"Yes," Beth breathed. "Yes, I'm sure. Sure sure." Unable to undress him fast enough, she ripped his belt out from his pants and let it fall to the floor. "Are you?"

The move alone made Daryl moan. "Yeah." Beth fumbled with his jeans, finally pulling them down around his ankles for him to kick off. Another thought him him like a truck. _Tell her. Tell her. It's now or never._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't stop the moment to tell her.

When Beth untied her bikini top, he felt as though he was going to faint. He'd meant to tell her he was a virgin, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. That wasn't about to be the case.

* * *

Daryl Dixon had no intention of going to sleep. Not while his life was perfect.

As Beth sleepily curled up under his arm and lazily ran her fingers over his pecs, Daryl felt a swell of affection. _She wanted this. Me. Can this be real?_

After they'd finally collapsed back onto the bed, both struggling to breathe and trembling despite the heat, Beth excused herself to shower off the chlorine smell that seeped from her pores.

When she emerged from the bathroom in dry underwear she'd kept in her pool bag, she found Daryl sprawled across the bed in a t-shirt and shorts. She promptly pulled his shirt off, put it on herself, and kissed from his lips down his neck and to his chest. And then they had done it again.

Now her hand had stopped moving and her breathing had grown steady and slow on his chest. Daryl sighed, perfectly content.

"Night," Daryl whispered. Sleeping away the moment seemed like a waste. He closed his eyes, bent and kissed Beth on top of the head, and offered up a thousand prayers of gratitude.


	14. Breakfast

**Author's Note: I'll try to get one more chapter up later tonight, but then I'll be away for the weekend! No worries- no more month-long hiatuses!**

Bright sunshine filled the room and warmed Beth's skin. She opened an eye and wondered why her alarm hadn't gone off before remembering she'd stacked all of her interviews for the afternoon. After a deep breath, she nestled back into bed.

 _Daryl._ The bed smelled like Daryl. Denim and soap. Maybe a hint of motorcycle exhaust. _That's nice,_ Beth thought sleepily.

 _Daryl! Last night! Oh my god!_ Beth sat up and looked around, somewhat surprised to find she was alone. "Daryl?" she called out the cracked door. No answer.

Beth stretched and yawned, perfectly content to stay in bed. She glanced at her phone and found it was a quarter to nine. "Oops," she mumbled to herself. She _had_ stayed up late, though. The thought made her giggle and check in with herself. Considering last night's events, she felt all right. A pleasant soreness nagged at her when she moved just right, like the morning after a long horseback ride. The comparison made Beth laugh again. "I'm a fool in love," she sang to herself as she flipped through work e-mails.

After she deleted the last spam message, she looked around the room in interest. As she'd expected, Daryl's bedroom was bare and plain: a TV stood on a stand, there wasn't any art on the walls. Gray bedsheets. An extra pair of work boots by the door. It reminded her of the way a military man kept his home. Clean. No unnecessary crap. No frills.

The bedside table had a lamp and a book but also something with her name scrawled across it.

" _Beth._

 _Washer break in building 1. Sorry to leave. Stay as long as you want._ '

Beth grinned and nestled back into the bed. The first interview wasn't until 1:00. She could afford another hour of sleep.

What seemed like just a few minutes later, keys in the door followed by a loud shout jarred her awake.

"Hey, D. Where you at?"

Beth nearly jumped out of bed. She'd wriggled back into her underwear, bra, and one of Daryl's black band t-shirts last night, but the thought of someone seeing her with morning after hair and makeup was mortifying. She dove out of bed and frantically tried to find a pair of Daryl's shorts to pull on. When footsteps drew near, she abandoned the plan and crawled back into bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

The bedroom door swung open and a tall man stood leering at her. "Where's my baby brother?" he asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she was alone in Daryl's apartment, and better yet, bed.

"Working?" Beth squeaked. "If you call him-"

"And what're you still doin' here? Whores don' usually stay the night." The man chuckled. "C'mon, get out. Party's over. Go be hungover somewhere else. Daryl's a softie, but I ain' afraid to toss you out. I don't trust you won't go rummaging through my bro's stuff, looking for a few extra bucks. Let's go. Out."

Beth shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but the tall man narrowed his eyes. "Out, I said, Blondie." He reached for his belt and moved his shirt to reveal a gun.

"Oh, my god," Beth squeaked, flying from the bed. Several people had warned her about Daryl's brother, and now she understood why. Before she could run past him for the door, he shook his head.

"And the shirt," Merle barked. "I've seen D wear that before. You ain' stealin' anything, lady."

Too terrified to protest, Beth nodded and fumbled with the shirt. Her arms got stuck as she tried to pull it off over her head and the man laughed. She'd never felt so foolish in her life. When she finally pulled it off, the man had the gun drawn. Now she was standing in her underwear in front of a complete stranger, about to get murdered. _Maybe Maggie was right about King County after all._

The man's wrist was slack as he lazily aimed the gun toward her. His stubble and sneer made him look cold, but there was still something kind in his eyes that gave Beth hope she wasn't going to die there.

When he spoke, malice didn't fill his voice, but sheer amusement did. "What in the hell you doin'? Damn, girl. This your first night on the job? Jesus. I ain' never seen a hooker such a mess. What're you on?"

"I'm not a hooker," Beth squeaked, putting her hands up. "And I'm not on drugs!" Her heart hammered out of rhythm and seemed to have relocated to her throat. "I'll leave. Please, just let me go." She pointed to the bed. "Daryl left a note! He said I can stay as long as I want!"

"Oh, shit," the man mused. "You must be the new girl at the paper." He laughed. "Daryl is going to be _pissed_. Sorry about that." He scratched the top of his head and grinned. "Well, fuck. Let me take you to breakfast and we can smooth this over, yeah?" He stuffed the gun back into his waistband. "Maybe stop and put pants on first. Time for coffee and donuts."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Beth could feel the people of King County Donuts truck stop staring at her morning after hair, smeared makeup, and shirt that clearly wasn't hers. The worst part, in her opinion, was that they were probably assuming she'd spent the night with the man sitting across from her, who'd introduced himself as Merle Dixon, Daryl's older brother.

He'd driven her to the truck stop in his beat up old pickup, chatting the entire way. She hadn't spoken a word.

"We don't have to tell Daryl I pulled a gun on you and thought you was a hooker, huh?" He took a drink of coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Things ain't always been peachy between us. They're pretty good now, see? If his new girl says old Merle kicked her out of bed and made her strip down? Well, he ain' gonna like that much. He's got a thing for women and children. Don't like when anyone fucks with 'em. I think maybe I crossed a line." He stuffed a donut into his mouth. "He could kick my ass if he was mad," he managed, spraying crumbs everywhere.

Beth blinked a few times. "Um, okay."

"Good!" Merle exclaimed. He waved to the waitress. "Let's get a couple more of them chocolate ones, huh?" He turned to Beth. "That what kind you like?"

"Uh, yeah," Beth nodded. "Chocolate, please." She sipped at her coffee. When the waitress sat a donut in front of her, she pursed her lips. Suddenly she didn't have an appetite. Now that imminent danger had passed and her would-be murderer was buying her breakfast, another troubling thought poked holes in her zen. _Daryl. With a hooker._ "So you wouldn't have been surprised if a hooker was in Daryl's bed?" she blurted.

Merle burst out laughing. Other diners glanced over at his roaring guffaw. "Girlie, you think D's the kind of guy to take home a whore?" He snorted. "I run around with some interesting guys. Ain' nothin' surprise old Merle anymore. I don't judge. If my baby bro wants to screw a hooker, he just needs to know I've probably stuck her first." He laughed again, then grew serious when he saw Beth's solemn expression. "Shit, girl," he groaned. "You for real, huh?"

"I just- do you know?" She leaned across the table and channeled any psychic powers she might have. "We don't have to tell him about this conversation," she added for extra persuasion.

"No, Daryl ain't one to fuck whores," Merle said, shaking his head. "Shit. Never thought I'd be having a heart to heart with a kid when I woke up this morning."

There was no betrayal in Merle's face or voice. Beth sighed in relief. "I'm not a kid," she added. "I'm in my twenties. I'm a reporter, actually."

"You're a kid," he repeated. "I could be your daddy, little girl. And I know you work for the paper. Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ read," Merle scoffed. "So what else do you _need_ to know about my brother?"

"Nothing," Beth said, diving into her donut. "I'm glad you cleared that up." Despite the whole gun in the face thing and him seeing her practically naked, Beth couldn't help but like the guy somehow. She couldn't imagine what her dad or sister would say about her new company.

"Listen. You clearly like my brother." Merle sat back in the booth and scratched his chin. "It's only fair you know what you're gettin' into, girl. That boy's got a temper."

When Beth shrugged, Merle leaned forward and put a hand on her arm. "If you're really my brother's girl, you need to know that if you say the word, he'll beat someone to half an inch of their life for you." He finished his coffee and shoved the last half of a donut in his mouth. "Don't go gettin' him in trouble. He's done a hell of a job keepin' himself on the straight and narrow while I've," he shrugged. "Taken some different ventures. I'll admit I've made it hard for him with my, ah, reputation."

 _Drug dealer_ , Beth understood.

"That boy's been through some shit and I doubt a prissy little angel like yourself would get it. Hey, check?" he called to the waitress. Merle then focused his gaze back on Beth. "Daryl keeps a small circle, and he'd do anything for people in it. Don't you fuck him over, Blondie." He threw cash down on the check and jerked his head to the door. "C'mon. I'll take you back to his place before he gets home."

* * *

"What the fuck, Merle?!"

Merle and Beth exchanged glances as they hesitated in the doorway.

Daryl was stalking through his apartment toward them. "What'd you do, kidnap her?" He glanced at Beth, quickly scanning her up and down. When he was satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he turned his glare back to his brother. He gestured toward Beth's pool bag. "Her shit's still here, but she ain't at work or at home? Damn near almost called Rick!"

Merle groaned. "Oh, calm down. I came over to pick up my bowling ball and found a hot chick in your bed." He grinned at Beth. "So I took her to breakfast."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "You shittin' me?" He looked to Beth. "This dick bother you?"

"He really did buy me breakfast," Beth giggled. She glanced up at Merle, who offered a quick wink. Keeping their true interaction a secret felt sneaky and immature, but fun nonetheless. Having a bond with Daryl's only family seemed like a good move.

"Fuck you, Merle. Get out of here," Daryl growled.

"Bring her to the alley tonight," Merle laughed as he spotted his bowling bag and grabbed it. "We could use something new to look at." He ducked out of the apartment before Daryl could throw anything at him.


	15. Breaking

Beth stared blankly at Carol. "We're going to-?"

The newspaper staff had gathered around the board table in the middle of the newsroom. Carol and Carl were visibly distraught. Beth, on the other hand, was cautiously curious.

Carol pressed her hands together in front of her lips, which were pale and dry. "I'm not sure. Small papers like us don't do this stuff. It's burning a lot of bridges. But it's a story. It's a hell of a story." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Do we report the news and blow up peoples' lives, or do we keep our friends? Don't we owe it to our advertisers to sell papers?"

Beth reread the paperwork in front of her. Her gut feeling had been right. Deputy Shane Walsh had been cited and booked by the Annville Police Department over the weekend for a number of offenses, including soliciting a prostitute, assault, drunk driving, and more. He'd allegedly gotten violent with a prostitute, then sped off, crashing his personal car and trying to leave the scene.

A simple search for additional paperwork related to the case had resulted in dozens of additional documents. The story was tempting. Shane Walsh had been arrested for multiple assault charges over the years. Each one was tied to a young woman.

As shocked as Beth was by the paperwork, she wasn't surprised by the actions. Every bone in her body had tingled in anticipation that Shane Walsh was going to get his karmic dose, and here it was. Ideally, Beth would have shouted from the rooftop about the deputy's history. She'd put it on the front page in bright red text so everyone would see.

Yet the real world wasn't that easy.

Carol sat back. "It would break Rick's heart if we blew his partner's charges wide open on the front page of the paper. This information is all public record. Rick must know. We've just never had a reason to look into it. Rick's an elected official. His deputies aren't. But this would affect him, too." She raised an eyebrow at Carl. "Meaning he'd get voted out next election. No one wants a crooked sheriff who hires his woman-beating buddy."

Carl shook his head. "I- I don't know. My dad's not a bad guy." He looked to Beth, his eyes pleading. "Do you think he is?"

"No, of course not," Beth answered. "Maybe your dad thought Shane had changed. It's not Rick's fault."

"So do we drag him down with Shane?" Carol asked. She sighed. "Maybe the rest of King County would be as kind as you and not blame him."

"We'd run it if it was anyone else," Beth said. She scrunched her lips to the side as she thought. "We might be able to get a _good_ deputy in with Rick."

"Shane was a part of keeping Daryl out of prison," Carol added.

"That doesn't matter. If a murderer lends you a pen, you're probably not going to bring that up at his trial as a character reference. You're the editor," Beth shrugged. "It's your decision. I'm not jealous you have to make it." She bit her lip and looked at Carl, who was abnormally serious and attentive.

"Rick is a good friend. Carl works here. I don't feel comfortable blowing the top off of this." She groaned. "But then our media ethics would be out the window. I need to think."

* * *

The next morning Beth picked up their competitor's paper from the apartment office. Nikki pretended not to see her from her office as Beth rustled the pages open.

Shane's mugshot glowered up at her and the headline screamed _scandal:_ **KING COUNTY DEPUTY ARRESTED ON ASSAULT, ASSORTED OTHER CHARGES**

Beth sucked in a breath and read the story.

" _King County Sheriff's Deputy Shane Walsh, 33, was arrested Saturday evening on assault charges…_

She skipped ahead.

 _"The charges are the newest in a long list of arrests. Before joining the King County Sheriff's Office, Walsh was charged with assault in various degrees in 2012, 2009, 2005…"_

" _King County Sheriff Rick Grimes spoke exclusively with the Annville Gazette and said..."_

Beth nodded, proud. She and Carol had passed their research to their competitor on the condition that they give Rick a chance to speak. That way, there'd be no hard feelings between the Sheriff's Office, Carl, and their paper. Carol kept Rick as a friend. Media ethics dictated that the story must be told, and it was. Everyone won, they figured.

Her phone pinged in the middle of her reflection.  
 **Carol:** They took the paperwork and ran the story.  
 **Beth:** Reading it right now. How do you feel?  
 **Carol:** Feels good. A little sneaky, but good. Rick messaged and asked if we were going to pick up the story. I said no.  
 **Beth:** Great. Now we see how this plays out!

 _"_ Hey. What're you doing in here?" Daryl walked into the clubhouse and grabbed a work order form from his mail slot.

Beth folded the paper and smiled. "Just checking out the competition. You see this?"

Daryl shook his head and took the paper from her. He nodded, obviously pleased. "Glad someone got this prick." He studied her face for a moment before asking, "You dig this up?"

Beth nodded. "Carol gave the information to the Gazette with the stipulation that they talk to Rick and give him a chance to defend himself." She shrugged. "Shane got what was coming to him. I guess Rick told Carol that wasn't a fireable offense, but he's on probation with the sheriff's office. One more strike and he's gone."

"Good. He's a god damn creep."

"Mmhmm."

Daryl hesitated and cleared his throat. "You… good?"

Beth giggled and realized she hadn't seen him since Merle brought her back to his apartment after their impromptu breakfast. "I'm good." She strolled over and tossed her arms around his neck. "Are you?"

He melted at her touch. "Yeah."

A blonde head poked out of the manager's office. "Daryl, I promised that work order in building 2 would be done first thing. Do you mind heading out to take care of that?" Nikki avoided eye contact with Beth and pretended she wasn't hanging off of her maintenance man.

"Yep," Daryl replied, grabbing his tool bag and heading for the door.

Beth followed. "I wanted to ask you something. Get your thoughts on a topic." The door swung shut behind them and she wondered what Nikki was thinking.

He looked at her in confusion. "What's that?"

 _Go, go, gadget confidence. Rip it off like a bandaid._ "You like bein' my fake boyfriend?"  
Daryl's pace slowed and he looked at her in interest. "What do ya mean?" Though he tried, he couldn't even guess where she was going with the question.

"That's what I mean. Do you like it?" One of the corners of Beth's mouth tugged upward in a cock-eyed smile. "I just got to thinking."

"Thinkin' what?"

"What if there's some other reporter livin' here who breaks her counter? And you have to go fix it, but she's cute and makes you pizza?"

Daryl snorted. "Ain' happened yet."

"Okay. I'll put it this way," Beth said, waving her hands as if wiping off a chalkboard. "I grew up with a sister. Had to share clothes, a room, everything."

"Yeah? I just got Merle's old shit."

Beth laughed. "Daryl."

"Hmm?"

She jogged in front of him, stopped, and put her hands on her hips. "You gonna be my boyfriend or not?"

Daryl's face remained stoic. "That what you want?"

"Yes!" Beth stamped her foot. "I don't want Nikki or anyone else thinkin' they can lure you in. And I don't want creeps like Shane thinking they can bother me all the time without repercussions." She nodded. "I guess I thought about it for a while."

"All right." Daryl slung his bag higher over his shoulder. "I've gotta fix this shower." He turned and jogged up the apartment steps, then flung the door open as if something was after him.

"So are we exclusive?" she yelled after him, but it was too late. Beth rolled her eyes. _Definitely gonna have to train this one._

* * *

They could hear Deputy Walsh before he even reached the newsroom. Carol smiled as he blew in with the fury of a tornado. "Morning, Shane."

He shook his head and practically snarled at her. "You see what the Gazette ran?"

Carol nodded solemnly. "I did."

"Where'd that shit come from?" His anger made him look three times bigger than usual. His palpable rage in addition to his crisp uniform made him look more menacing than the average day.

Carl looked at Beth with a worried expression. He pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. _Don't talk._

She nodded and ducked down in her chair, hoping his ire would stay focused on Carol.

"We always get the police department bookings. Every morning," Carol shrugged. "I'm not surprised they ran it. It's a paper's duty to inform their citizens of what's going on and who's doing what."

 _"_ So why not just run the charges? Everyone understands a drunken night that goes too far. That woulda been fine." He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Why go snooping through the files to find that shit? You realize the shit I'm in now?" Shane slammed his hand down on an empty desk. He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. You gonna run that story?"

Carol shook her head. "Old news now. We don't want to scoop up their story and run it like our own." She glanced over towards Carl's desk. "You can thank Mr. Grimes. Someone's job is to pick up the police reports every morning."

"I was at the groundbreaking for the new pharmacy," Carl argued, not daring turn away from his computer. He'd been exceedingly nervous about the rehearsed lies. "It's not like I could skip that or run the story without pictures. Beth could have gotten the police reports."

"No one told me to get them," Beth offered. "I would have, had I known." She glanced at Carol, who gave her a subtle nod.

Shane sighed and nodded, his lips pursed tight. "Okay. All right. I get it. You doin' me a solid by not runnin' it now."

"That, and it's old news," Carol shrugged again. "We don't want to look like vultures, picking up their story."

"Hmm," Shane nodded, suddenly squinting toward Beth.

Her breath caught in her chest.

"You're right. It'd sure be a damn shame for your friends to turn on you and print something shitty like that anyway," he continued. "You wouldn' have, if you had the police report, would ya?"

Beth blinked and swallowed. _Carol. Save me. Please._

"That'd be a hard call to make, Shane," Carol replied. "You'd just better be glad we didn't see the other charges."

Shane nodded and looked from Carol to Beth, then to Carl. "All right, then." He hesitated. "Miss Greene, you comin' out to play darts tonight?"

"I think we are."

"You talk to Rick? I thought he weren' goin'."

Beth took a quick breath. "No, me and Daryl."

Shane stalked over and sat on her desk. "Lemme tell you somethin', Beth. Them Dixon boys are trash. They come from a bad family. You don' want to get mixed up in that. Why don't you ditch the hick and we can get dinner. Just us." He flashed a smile that Beth had to admit _was_ attractive.

"I'm sorry, Shane," Beth offered politely. "We actually decided we wouldn't see anyone else."

In an instant Shane's face twisted back into the ugly scowl he'd worn when he first arrived. "You're shittin' me. Are you for real?" He stood up and laughed in disbelief before putting his hands on top of his head. "Beth Greene, you're makin' a huge mistake. It ain' too late. You can get out of this and come on and be with a good guy. Someone who's gonna treat you right."

Carol strolled over and put a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Daryl will treat her right. I think you should go cool down, Deputy."

Shane's lip jerked upward and he nodded once. "Afternoon, ladies. Carl."

* * *

Beth killed the engine and sat in her Jeep. Glenn was on the phone. She'd gotten so lonely for her family that she didn't want the phone call to end.

Maggie used to call at least once a day, but since Beth stormed out on dinner at the farm, there had been no communication from her at all. That was fine by Beth; Maggie was the one who needed to apologize, not her.

Beth had just recalled handing over the Shane Walsh story.

"That's pretty hardcore," Glenn laughed. "So you called the bastard out but kept your hands clean. That's badass. He's the one who keeps hitting on you, right?"

"Yeah," Beth groaned. "He tried to tell me to dump my boyfriend and date him instead. In front of the entire newsroom."

Glenn clucked in disapproval. "Creep. Boyfriend, huh? I'm glad things are doing well with Daryl."

"Thanks. You can tell Maggie and Daddy if you want. I haven't talked to either of them."

Glenn sighed. "No progress on the Jimmy front. He comes by a few times a week to talk to Hershel. Maggie's been real interested in him, too. I don't know. I hate to say anything bad about your family, but I just can't figure out why they like this guy so much. I don't trust him."

"I appreciate that. A lot," Beth mumbled. "I miss you guys. I miss Maggie and Daddy. I do. I want to call. But I need them to know I'm serious about Jimmy."

"Maybe I'll mention that I got you on the phone and you're happy and with a great guy. Play it up, you know? Maybe that'll help them realize you're moving on."

"Moved on," Beth sang out. "Done. Signed, sealed, delivered to Daryl Dixon."


	16. Visit

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the delay- had a wedding shower out of town with my own Daryl. (Just kidding. He's a scientist. Guess that makes him Eugene.) Lyrics to Emily Kinney's Back on Love herein- enjoy. 3**

"I really did want a girls night, but I also wanted to say thanks."

Carol and Beth exchanged worried glances.

Rick's girlfriend Michonne sat before them at a local Mexican restaurant, still wearing her skirt suit after court. Her long dreadlocks were pulled into a ponytail and her glasses were still perched on top of her head. She worked as a lawyer, and though they enjoyed her company, both journalists worried about when she knew.

Michonne sighed, then smiled. "Rick wouldn't say it, but it's obvious that you could have run the story about Shane. I would have blasted that asshole all over the front page. Props to you for keeping your cool."

Carol offered a curt nod. "Well, things happen and we missed it. You're welcome. Another margarita?"

Michonne nodded and motioned to the server "Three more, please!" When he turned back for the bar, Michonne sat back and smiled. "Carol. How long have we known each other?"

"A while." Carol shrugged. "Why?"

"I know you're lying. You've surrounded yourself with quite the group. Cops, lawyers, men who can kill with their bare hands." Michonne smiled up at the server as he delivered the tray of drinks to the table. After taking a drink and raising an eyebrow at Beth and Carol's silence, she shrugged. "All I'm saying is that we're all definitely people who can tell that you're lying through your teeth. And you are."

Beth licked the sugar from the rim of her glass and sipped. If she was drinking, she wouldn't have to answer any questions. _Hopefully_ ,she thought.

"I'm not mad!" Michonne continued. "You handed the story over to Annville and had them call Rick. Am I right or am I right? I'm right," she answered before Carol had to think up an answer. "Thanks for giving Rick a chance."

Carol held up her glass. "To badass women and good men."

* * *

When Beth got home from dinner, she parked her Jeep and swung her keyring around her finger. She debated going upstairs and taking a bath, but wanted to see Daryl. _My boyfriend!_ she reminded herself excitedly.

She rapped on Daryl's apartment door. When he didn't answer, she raised an eyebrow, looked over her shoulder, and tried the knob. Locked. _Of course._ She grinned and headed back home.

A few minutes later when she unlocked her own apartment door, she tossed her purse on the couch and sang to herself.

"I was a fighter for my freedom, now a fool for his touch. He is a nightcap, a bunch buzz, and I'm a lush."

It felt good to cut loose. She spun in circles and twirled her arms in front of her. Her feet tapped across the carpet and Beth felt light as a feather.

"Next to the nightstand I'm taking every pill he's got. My head, my heart, my throat, my lungs, my stomach all in a knot. I swore off suitors and the never-ending, needless drugs. I learned my lesson and I thought I've had enough, but I'm back on love. Back on love!"  
A second voice cut in. "Real pretty, baby."

Her heart smashed against her ribs. Beth swore and jumped.

The balcony screen door slid open and a man strolled into her living room as if she were the intruder, not him.

Beth blinked. She hadn't given him a single thought since she'd returned home from the farm. Now Jimmy was standing in her living room, an inauthentic smile pasted on his lips. "W- what're you doing here?" she asked. Her legs trembled, still coursing with adrenaline from the shock.

"Visiting my fiance. What are you doing? Glad to see you coming home from work in such a good mood." He grinned and sat on the couch. "Nice place you've got here. I think there's room for my big screen, yeah?" He nodded toward the wall. "We can just throw some of my hunting trophies up and this place will be awesome."

Anger burst forth from deep within her. "How did you get in? Get out of my apartment."

"Beth," Jimmy whined. "I just got here. You can't send me back without even talking to me. Come here." He got up and walked toward her with open arms.

She ducked under his arms and immediately regretted it. Jimmy was now between her and the door. A quick glance around the apartment offered only a few clues. Jimmy's boots by the balcony. An open beer bottle on the floor by the couch. And Jimmy, the bastard, standing between her and the door. _Damn._ "Are you drunk?" she spat.

"Maybe." Jimmy shrugged. "Don't matter. I'm here! Let's get this stupid thing figured out, okay? You know how embarrassing it is to hear around town that you're seeing some guy in King County?" He snorted. "You wouldn't do that. Beth Greene is a good girl."

Reeling, Beth put her hands on her hips in a stance she'd seen Shane take a thousand times to make himself look bigger. Tougher. "Yes, I know how embarrassing it is! Except instead of seeing someone after a breakup, you were fucking Sarah Jones when we were still together, asshole." Beth crossed her arms.

Suddenly Jimmy was in her face. "You want to keep bringin' that up forever, huh?" He pushed her and knocked her into a shelf. A lantern and houseplant clattered to the floor. "Sit down. We're gonna talk."

Beth considered fighting her way past him and running. Daryl's apartment wasn't far away. Even if he wasn't there, someone would be around. _Or he could come to me!_ "Okay," Beth sighed. "Get a few beers and we'll talk it over." She smiled as sweetly as she could, though her skin crawled at the cheating, lying son of a bitch in her home.

"Good girl," Jimmy nodded. "I'll get us some beers."

As he headed for the fridge, Beth let herself on to the balcony and pretended to be contemplating Jimmy's offer to move in. Instead, she tapped out a message to Daryl, but paused before she sent it. Something Merle had said came to mind. " _I_ _f you say the word, he'll beat someone to half an inch of their life for you."_

Beth knew that was right. Daryl wouldn't hold back if she sent her message saying Jimmy had broken into her apartment and wouldn't leave. He'd read _I'm in danger._

Instead, she added a different name to the text and sent it.

"There you are, baby," Jimmy said, sliding the balcony door open. He pushed a beer into her hand and took a breath of the fresh evening air. "Now let's drink and kiss and make up, huh?"

"I didn't invite you here. How did you get in?" she demanded, moving away from him. The balcony had seemed so big when Daryl was leaning on the railing next to her and she had to inch her way toward him. Now it seemed suffocatingly small and she couldn't get far enough away from the snake.

"Hey, and you didn't invite me to dinner at your parents', either. Guess what- we're supposed to be together and that's that. Destiny." Jimmy patted her hand. "Come on, baby. We've gone through some stuff. Who was there when your mom died? Me. She liked me, remember?"

Beth felt her nostrils flare. "No, she didn't."

Jimmy plowed on. "We've shared things that no one else has experienced." He walked his fingers up her arm and let his hand rest on her shoulder before offering an unwanted neck rub.

"Sarah Jones has certainly experienced you," Beth snickered, rolling her shoulder and shaking his hand off. "Nice try, though. Go home, Jimmy. And h _ow did you get in here?_ "

Jimmy frowned. "Come on, Bethie. Your poor dad is heartbroken. He could really use a wedding to get his mind off of your mom."

"Get out!" Beth began to worry. Her phone hadn't rang or vibrated with a response. _Maybe I'm on my own._ "God damn it, Jimmy, get out."

"Now, I know your parents raised you better than to talk to a man like that," Jimmy said, his kind facade crackling.

She held eye contact and kept her voice steady. "Get the fuck out."

Jimmy dropped his beer. It clattered onto the balcony and spilled through the cracks onto her downstairs neighbor's porch. He reached out and snatched Beth's wrists, only leaving her time to squeak in surprise.

"You dumb bitch, we're getting married and that's final. Your entire family is on my side. Yeah, I screwed Sarah, but what's that matter? You weren't puttin' out anyway." His voice had risen in volume and Beth worried neighbors might hear. Nevertheless, he continued. "Sarah was easy, she wasn't as pretty as you. Look at you! You're a perfect southern belle. You're gonna have my babies and cook me dinner when I get home from work. Right?" When she tried to pull away, he held her wrists tighter. "Who do you think you are to just run off and start over? Not a chance. I'm still back home trying to explain to people why my whore fiance is running around town with some hick." He snorted. "You're better than that, Beth."

" _You're_ a hick," Beth snapped. "You're backwards and stupid and a good for nothing prick. Get out of my apartment _now!"_

"Now listen here," Jimmy bellowed, pushing Beth against the balcony rail.

She grunted in pain as the metal bar dug into her back. She noticed Jimmy had knocked over one of her bright flower pots, and that made her irrationally angry. "Don't touch me!" She planted her hands on his chest and pushed with all her might. "Go home!"

He staggered, then glared at her. "Fuck you," Jimmy snapped, striking out.

The blow caught Beth on the cheekbone. She gasped and shielded her face. _Don't let yourself get beat. What would Daryl do?_ She blocked the next blow, but caught another in the same spot and saw stars. The third hit, directly on her opposite temple, dropped Beth to her knees and she knew no more.

A few minutes later, as Jimmy was crouched over Beth's lifeless body on the living room floor, tugging her shorts down, the door seemed to explode off its hinges. It swung open and two armed men rushed in, guns drawn.

Beth groggily opened her eyes, reacting to the noise. "Daryl?" she mumbled before falling unconscious.


	17. Discovery

Merle Dixon licked his teeth and trained his pistol on the little prick's head. His buddy Harry did the same. They didn't need to survey the apartment. Something _fucking messed up_ was happening, apparent by the young asshole with his dick in his hand kneeling over Beth Greene's unconscious body. Merle was glad he had his phone in his hand when Beth's text popped up.

"You wanna tell me what you think you're doing?" Merle barked.

Jimmy blinked and stuffed his dick back into his jeans. "I- it's – she's my fiance," he struggled. He looked between Merle and his friend and shook his head while he put his hands up. "If you're here for money, take anything you want. Here," he offered, pulling out his wallet and tossing it at Harry's feet. "Take my wallet, and her purse is there on the table. Take it all. I'll forget anything happened."

Merle's lip twitched. "I ain't no thief." He looked at Harry and found he wore a matching scowl. Jimmy, on the other hand, looked blissfully unaware of the hurt he was about to be in. "So now that you understand we aren't here to be shitheads like you, you wanna explain what the fuck you think you're doing to my baby brother's woman?"

Jimmy shook his head. "N-no. You must have the wrong apartment. She's _my_ fiance."

Merle cracked his neck. His lip curled to bare his teeth. As he stuffed his gun back in his waistband, an ugly laugh issued from his throat. "Oh. Everything's cool here, Harry! We can just leave him to it, then." He clapped his hands together. "Let's just get out of his way."

Jimmy grinned as Merle turned away and took a step for the door. But then Merle spun around, delivering a hard kick to Jimmy's jaw that sent him flying. "Give this prick a little taste of his own medicine," Merle barked to Harry.

Harry put his gun away and sank his boot into Jimmy's ribs. A sickening crunch made Harry smile. "You hit that pretty little girl?"

"She's my fiance," Jimmy choked. "What's it your business?"

"We don' like when pricks like you fuck with women," Harry snarled, stomping on Jimmy's hand.

The boy howled.

"Yeah, you'd just better be glad it ain' my brother who found you." Merle knelt next to Beth and touched her face. "Hey, Blondie. You in there?" He grimaced. Both her eyes were puffy and swelling shut, and a large gash across her cheekbone was going to leave a scar. She was breathing, though, so Merle figured she'd turned out better than others in her situation. He tried to avert his gaze as he pulled her shorts and underwear back up. "Thank God you don't have an ass, girl. This would be a lot harder if you did," he muttered as he buttoned and zipped the shorts. He lifted her from the floor and carried her into her bedroom. "I'll be back in a second," he grumbled.

In the living room, Harry was looming over Jimmy. "You gonna try to rape any more women? You think this is fun?" His face twitched in anger. "You really think we's gonna take your wallet and let you violate her?"

In Beth's bedroom, Merle double checked the young woman was breathing. "Damn it, Blondie." He shook his head and watched her chest rise and fall. "Daryl's gonna _kill_ me." Satisfied she was all right for the time being, he stepped back into the living room.

Harry was standing by the door, wiping his hands off on his vest. "That should do him, boss."

"Jesus!" Merle barked as Jimmy pulled out a pistol and fired off three shots.

* * *

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

Daryl held the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he worked on a family's garbage disposal. He sat down his wrench and gave his full attention to the conversation. "Workin'. What's wrong?" He'd known Carol for years and had only heard her frightened tone once before. That was the night Ed had drunkenly attacked her and Sophia. "Are you all right? Ed there?"

"I'm fine. My mom just called. It's Beth."

Daryl's stomach dropped. "Beth?"

"You need to get over there. Ma said someone's in her apartment. They were fighting on the balcony. Hurry."

"Thanks," he said before shoving the phone in his pocket. He left his tool bag and shouted into the living room, "Got an emergency. Be back in the mornin.'" When he hit the stairwell, it only took two leaps to get to the bottom. He was across the complex from Beth's. It would take at least a few minutes to get there. He vowed to make it in one.

He leapt over a pair of motorcycles parked in front of her building. He glanced up. Beth's balcony was clear, but the screen door was halfway open and he could hear some sort of commotion inside. "Hey! Beth! I'm comin'!"

On the next floor down, Mrs. Hudson was frowning and waving to him. "Hurry, Daryl, hurry."

As he reached the door, a sheriff's cruiser came screaming into the parking lot. Rick Grimes jumped out. "Daryl!" he barked. "What's goin' on? I got a call someone's in Beth's apartment."

"Just got here," he called. "Hurry!"

A gunshot rang out and was followed by two more. Daryl's heart displaced itself into his throat and Rick yelled for him to stop. Mrs. Hudson covered her mouth with both hands and hurried back inside.

"Beth!" Daryl exclaimed as he flew up the stairs, Rick at his heels. He wrenched open the door to her apartment. A large spray of blood splattered on the back wall. " _Beth!"_ he hollered, his stomach dropping. He scanned the room and was surprised at who was and wasn't in the room. Merle was standing over Harry, who was slumped on his knees. Another body lay unconscious behind them. No Beth. Whether that was a blessing or not, he couldn't decide.

"That boy's a coward," Harry sputtered. Blood trickled over his lips and from between his fingers as he pressed his hands into his stomach.

Merle shook his head and slowly put his hands up. "Yep, well. Don't die or I'll have to tell everyone some pussy prick killed you." He grimaced, uncertain of who he was more unhappy to see: the sheriff who could arrest him or the brother who could murder him.

"What the fuck happened?" Daryl barked, stalking toward his brother.

"Daryl," Rick growled. "Stay there." Lacking a better option, he pointed the gun at Merle with one hand and radioed for a paramedic with the other. "Two down, gunshot wound, and the other a beating."

"Three down, Sheriff," Merle grumbled. "One in the bedroom."

Daryl's feet started moving before he even recognized what Merle's words meant.

Rick turned the gun to Daryl. "Hey, Daryl. _Daryl. Stop."_

He knew Rick wouldn't shoot him, but even if it had been a different deputy, Daryl couldn't have stopped. The blonde mess of hair on the pillow in the bedroom made his heart jump into his throat again. He almost landed on Beth as he launched himself onto the bed to check on her. "Beth," he breathed. "Jesus. Beth." He checked her pulse and listened to her mouth for breath sounds. She was alive.

Daryl had seen Merle get stung in the neck by a bee when they were kids, and his face had puffed up so fast their mother had called an ambulance. While they waited in the driveway, Merle had gasped for air and clawed at his throat as his eyes, cheeks, and lips swelled to four times their normal size. His big jerk brother looked like some sort of goblin. Had their mother not been screaming, he'd have found the situation funny. Beth's face reminded him of Merle's so many years ago. _Never thought I'd think that._

He must have been sitting there a while. Daryl jumped when paramedics rushed into the room.

"Go with her," Rick said, waving him along. "I'll get both your statements later."


	18. Maggie

Daryl squinted at the bedside table. It took a minute for him to realize what was happening. A pop song played from a glittery cell phone that was vibrating its way to the edge of the table. Someone was calling Beth.

"Hey," he mumbled into the phone, clapping his free hand over his eyes and rubbing the sleep from them.

"Uh," a male voice came, "is Beth there?"

"She's-" Daryl paused and looked over at Beth, asleep in his bed. Large, deep purple bags settled under her puffy eyes and an ugly yellow scab had crawled across her cheek. "She had a little accident. Sleeping right now."

"Accident?" the caller exclaimed. "Oh, my god. What happened? Is she all right? Do I need to come down?" He huffed. "Why didn't someone call me? I'm her emergency contact."

"Who's this?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Glenn Rhee. I'm married to Beth's sister. Is this Daryl?"

Daryl grunted into the phone.

"So can I come see her? Where is she? The hospital? Geeze. I'm freaking out, here."

"Yeah, I guess that'd be good if you came. At the apartments. Got checked out last night. She's all clear." Looking at Beth again, Daryl wondered if he sounded convincing. He didn't feel like it.

"What happened?" Glenn's voice was high and concerned. "Is she all right?"

"That prick Jimmy."

" _What?"_ There was commotion on the other end of the phone. "What do you mean Jimmy?"

Daryl sat up in the bed and cracked his neck. He hadn't slept much, but had rather watched Beth to make sure she was comfortable and still breathing. Sure, he'd seen tons of men survive fights worse than hers just fine, but the doctors last night had tasked him with making sure she was all right.

Jimmy, on the other hand, wasn't so all right. After shooting Merle's friend Harry in the gut, he'd struggled with Merle very briefly before going down with a broken jaw. (Merle, on the other hand, was peachy.) The paramedics said Jimmy would be all right in a few weeks, and until then would enjoy his meals through a straw. A jail cell was waiting with his name on it once the hospital released him.

Harry got stitched up and was recovering in the county hospital, but Merle had been taken in on weapons charges.

"I'm real sorry, 'bout this," Rick had lamented as he clapped the cuffs on Merle's wrists. "Law's the law, and this is one we just can't overlook. You're a felon with a stolen weapon in your possession. I'll make sure they don't tack any other charges on there. I personally appreciate you savin' Beth, but you're gonna have to do a couple days."

As the paramedics wheeled Beth out of the apartment, Merle had watched solemnly. "It was worth it, Sheriff."

" _Hello?_ "

Daryl snapped back to the present. "Hey. Yeah. Beth will have to tell you the story. I wasn' there in time. Her apartment is a crime scene, but she's stayin' with me. Just call when you get to the apartment complex."

* * *

Later that afternoon Daryl and Glenn were sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, beers in front of both of them as they tried to ignore the clanging from the kitchen. A stuffed duffle bag was tossed haphazardly on the floor by the front door, and a few extra pairs of shoes had been kicked off.

Earlier, before company arrived, Beth had briefly stirred and taken painkillers with a glass of water, but retreated back to bed without much conversation. Daryl thought that was fair. From what he'd gathered from Rick when he stopped in to the emergency room to check on things: Jimmy showed up, knocked Beth out, tried to rape her, and shot Merle's friend, leaving bloodstains on her walls, carpet, furniture. She'd lost her home and feeling of safety all in one evening. She deserved the sleep.

The commotion in the kitchen came from a dark haired woman who was frantically digging through pans in a cupboard next to the oven.

Glenn and Maggie dropped what they were doing to drive down. Hershel stayed behind at the farm, in the dark about their true destination and Beth's situation. The couple and Daryl all thought that was for the best.

"You got a cake pan? Or just a million pizza sheets?" Maggie called in annoyance. "I need to bake brownies or something. Beth likes 'em. That'll make her feel better. You said she hasn't eaten? She's too skinny to not eat. We need to get some sugar in her. I brought a box with me. Just need a pan."

"Look in the one over the fridge," Daryl replied.

After some more banging, Maggie called back, "Got it. Thanks!"

Glenn sighed and grinned at his couch mate sheepishly. "Sorry. She's a little hormonal. She's not a baker- I'm not sure why she thought she was going to come cook for Beth. She keeps trying to take care of everyone. Nesting, I think they call it? We're pregnant."

"That's good," Daryl offered awkwardly. He frowned. "Beth never said." _Isn't that something important you'd want to tell someone you're dating?_

"She doesn' know yet," Maggie replied. "Thought that might be a nice surprise for her, you know? Get her mind off of all this mess." She began to mix up brownie batter, but then broke down into noisy sobs. "This is our fault, Glenn."

"It's not your fault," Glenn soothed his hysteric as he hurried to her side in the kitchen.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the pair and took a drink of beer. He thought it was going to be a long day watching after Beth with no sleep. He was happy to do it, of course, but wasn't feeling great. He wanted to hunt Jimmy down and finish the job, wanted to visit Merle in jail and thank him, same with Harry in the hospital. Rick probably deserved a call, and of course there was seeing after Beth and making sure she had painkillers and comfy blankets and whatever she wanted. On top of all that, he was hosting his new girlfriend's family. Great.

"What's goin' on?" a groggy voice came from the bedroom.

"Bethie!" Maggie practically screamed, wiping her tears away as Beth appeared in the living room.

Her hair was pulled into a ragged ponytail and her eyes were half lidded, not by choice. The dark, nearly black bruises looked more like a mask than skin, thanks to the high contrast to her pale face. Butterfly stitches held her cheek together. Now a look of horror passed her face and she looked to Daryl. "Do you see anyone else here? I think I'm hallucinating." She leaned against the wall for support.

Daryl launched himself up from the couch and to her side. Beth let him scoop her up and carry her to the couch. Maggie was there in an instant, weeping and touching Beth's face, hugging her and demanding details about what happened as she apologized profusely for some reason.

Daryl excused himself into the bedroom to take a breath. _I don't know Beth._ Sure, they had fun together and he adored her, but Daryl realized he was lacking the basic foundations people in a relationship should probably have. Did she have any more siblings? Did she and Maggie have a good relationship, besides Maggie liking Jimmy? Did Beth have any medical conditions? Favorite color? Play a musical instrument? _Shit._

* * *

"I'm fine," Beth groaned as Maggie began crying for what had to have been the twelfth time that afternoon. First her sister had sobbed as Beth recanted the story about Jimmy, then she cried when Beth tried to smile and found it hurt. Really, Maggie hadn't really stopped crying. Beth looked around for help and found none.

Daryl was on the patio grilling an assortment of meat for dinner as Glenn lounged behind him with a beer. Beth raised an eyebrow and wondered how the two had become such fast friends. The men had spent an hour at the store picking up enough food to sustain the group of four for a few days, but that hardly seemed like a bonding experience.

"I have something to tell you," Maggie mustered through her newest bout of tears. "I- I feel responsible for this."

"You didn't know Jimmy was like this," Beth sighed. "I tried to tell you, but I get that he's only ever put on his nice guy act for you and Daddy. It's no one's fault but his and now he's goin' to jail." Her face burned hot. She was embarrassed and enraged. Jimmy was an ass, of course, but Beth never dreamed in a million years that he'd try to rape her. The thought made her stomach churn and she forced the thought away.

Last night on the way home from the hospital she'd gotten caught up on the thought and thrown up on the side of the highway. Daryl held her hair and rubbed her back, murmuring all the right things as if he knew exactly how she felt. Beth never wanted to feel so helpless again. Where the nurses warned her she may be weary of physical touch, she only wanted to be in Daryl's embrace as she fell asleep.

Maggie bit her lip and brushed her hair back nervously. "I, I- I gave him the key. He just said he was gonna come talk to-"

Beth zoned out and didn't hear the rest. _Maggie gave Jimmy the key. Maggie let him in. Maggie. Jimmy. What._

"Bethie," her sister called after her as Beth stormed through the living room, bumping into a chair on her way.

She swore and rubbed the front of her thigh, wishing her vision wasn't so impaired due to the swelling. "Stay here," Beth snapped, throwing open the patio door.

"Hey, you good?" Daryl asked.

"No! Maggie gave Jimmy the emergency key for my apartment!" she gasped. A tightness worked itself down her throat and into her chest. Breathing suddenly felt foreign; impossible. There was only rage within her and it took up all the space in her body. "Why? Why?!"

Daryl glared back into the apartment.

Glenn frowned and sat his beer down with a _clink_. "I know. She told me on the way here. I didn't know or I'd have stopped it, or at least given you a heads up. That's messed up that he hit you. And shot somebody? Geeze, I-"

The sliding glass door whirred open and Maggie spilled out, sobbing theatrically. "Beth, I-"

Beth turned on her before Daryl could open his mouth to ream her. "Someone could have died. Someone almost did, and it's because you were dumb enough to give Jimmy that key!" Her own tears began to spill, stinging the gash on her cheek. "He tried to rape me. He hit me. I had to call some tough guys I happened to know because he wouldn't leave when I told him to at least a dozen times."

Glenn glanced up at Daryl. His face asked why Beth hadn't called him. Daryl ignored the look. Maggie cried harder and he wondered if the neighbors were peering out their windows.

Beth sighed and rubbed her forehead, the only part of her face that didn't hurt. "I appreciate you both comin' here, but seein' as how it's your fault? Maybe you should just go home." The words shot out of her mouth like bullets.

"You can't be mad at me!" Maggie cried. "Not now!" She looked to Glenn and then back to her sister. "Especially not now. You have to forgive me. Right now."

"Maggie," Glenn warned. "You have plenty of time to t-"

"I'm having a baby!" she blurted.

Just like that, Beth's anger disappeared and she and Maggie were hugging, crying, apologizing, and squealing in a manner Daryl couldn't understand.

He rolled his eyes, took the meat off of the grill, and carried it inside. "Dinner."


	19. Out

**Author's Note: Hi, muffins. Your reviews and comments are so great- thank you!**

 _The Next Day_  
On the side of a back country lane, Daryl pulled his motorcycle over and put down the kickstand. Stepping over the bike, he stretched and took a deep breath. The rolling Georgia hills were a refreshing site. No cars, no business. Just air. He breathed it in deeply. Above him the skies alternated between dark and stormy and blue and sunny. Typical August weather – minutes away from being either a perfect day or a washout.

Once his helmet was off, Daryl ran a hand through his too-long hair. The two inch strands between his fingers felt foreign and he considered stopping in for a cut on the way home, but thought better when he remembered Beth saying she liked the extra length.

 _Wait._

He shook his head and sighed. _Beth._

Beth was the reason Daryl had hopped on his bike and taken a ride. With Maggie and Glenn staying at his place, _weird, they should get a hotel,_ Daryl thought sullenly to himself, he had gone back to work. Sitting and staring at Beth wouldn't make her feel better, he figured. Normalcy would.

 _Beth._ Her smile and angelic voice floated across his mind again. He shook his head. His stomach hurt, his head ached, and it wasn't because he was getting sick. Girlfriend wasn't a word Daryl was used to uttering. Now _his_ girlfriend had been battered and was camped out in his apartment with her family. It was overwhelming. Far more eventful than any first week of being boyfriend and girlfriend should ever be.

Fortunately he'd needed a part for an apartment repair he'd been making in building one. Daryl considered the thirty minute detour a simple scenic route to the hardware store. Really, it was a chance to get away from everyone and think.

Beth could have been killed and he wasn't there to protect her. She hadn't even bothered to call him. The notion made Daryl's insides burn in shame, anger, or maybe a combination of both. Of course he didn't blame Beth for the ordeal for one second. Maggie gave Jimmy the emergency key, so she was part to blame. But of course, Jimmy was the prick who put the bruises on her face and blood splatter on her wall. If he hadn't been on the fast track to jail, Daryl would have made sure Jimmy was sorry.

He knew the story should be over, but Daryl couldn't help it. The thought nagged at him. Why hadn't Beth just called him instead of Merle? He was right across the parking lot. He could have thrown Jimmy out and none of the shit would have happened. No bloodstains on her carpet, no scar on her cheek, no additional time on Merle's record.

Daryl kicked the dirt and threw his hands up. "Shit," he grumbled as an unsettling thought presented itself. _She don't like me, and she don't feel safe with me. I was just the first guy to treat her nice after that prick Jimmy._

He chewed at the inside of his cheek for a minute until he tasted blood. He spat and sat on the bike, resting his wrists on the handlebars. Restlessness pulled at him. Situations like this sent him running before. Leaving and avoiding conflict was infinitely easier than baring your soul to another human. If it weren't for work, he'd ride straight for the coast and spend some time there. Or maybe he'd ride in the other direction and just keep going.

But neither of those were realistic options. _What is, then?_ Daryl couldn't see the situation for what it was, or wasn't, for that matter. The only thing he knew for sure was that if it wasn't for him, maybe Beth Greene would be better off. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think.

A generic ringtone startled his thoughts. The screen flashed NIKKI. The manager called in additional work orders when he was out. Another job to keep him out of his apartment sounded like a good option for the time being. He answered enthusiastically and took notes on the palm of his hand.

* * *

The sun, then shade, then sun was giving Beth a headache. She picked her shirt up from the lounge chair by the pool and draped it over her face.

"Do you need more medicine?" Maggie asked, eagerly sitting up in her chair next to Beth's. "It's been a few hours. I'll get you another Tylenol."

"No," Beth replied coolly. She heard her sister sigh and lie back.

A day had passed since Maggie and Glenn showed up. Beth had finally worked up the courage to examine her face in the bathroom mirror and was shocked that it wasn't worse. She'd felt so good about her appearance, in fact, she dragged herself out to the pool to soak up some Vitamin D. Maggie followed her, although Beth had told her and Glenn repeatedly that they could go back home and that she'd manage.

"One more night," Maggie had vowed.

The excitement that Beth was about to be an aunt cooled significantly. That was seven months away. Seven months of coping with what had nearly happened to her. Seven months of slathering Mederma on her cheek to make the scar fade. Seven months of living in her apartment and remembering that her ex-fiance had tried to murder someone in the living room. Seven months of knowing that it was partially Maggie's fault.

Now, beside the pool, Beth just wanted to relax. Carol and Mrs. Hudson stopped by earlier in the day to visit and ban Beth from the newsroom until Monday at the earliest. Beth appreciated that, but wondered what she would do until then. It was only Thursday.

Maggie was on the edge of her seat, trying to make things right by taking care of her little sister. "Do you want another bottle of water?" she asked, already halfway to the small cooler she'd brought along. "I can-"

" _Stop!"_ Beth cried at last. "Just stop!"

Her sister promptly sat back down. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish you'd say you're sorry."

"I have," Maggie breathed, her face white. "I shouldn't have given him the key. I thought you were just having young love problems, you know? How many times did I get dramatic and threaten to leave Glenn?" She blinked rapidly, not certain why she was being reprimanded.

Beth raked her fingertips down her cheeks in annoyance. "No, not for just giving him the key. For everything," she groaned. "I wish you'd listen to me. I'm not a kid. You can trust my judgment. If you and Daddy had just believed me, none of this would have happened. It wasn't even the fact that you gave him the key. It was the fact that you didn't take my word that Jimmy was a creep and I didn't want to be with him," Beth huffed angrily. "You all pushed me and Jimmy together and he almost killed someone."

Maggie pursed her lips and searched for words.

"You can tell Daddy about this, but I'm definitely not ready to talk to him or visit anytime soon. I just need time for things to calm down." Beth stood. "When you tell him, make sure you tell him about Daryl. How the man _I_ picked opened his apartment to you guys. How he's been taking care of me."

"All right," Maggie conceded. "He is a good guy, Bethie, but are you sure he's right for you? He's so different than everyone we expected you to date. It's fine if this is just for fun, but-"

"But what?" Beth snapped. "But if I'm being serious, I should find someone who went to college? Someone who wears a shirt and tie to work? What do you want from me?"

"Daryl's nice. He is. But don't you think maybe you could do better? You _are_ a shirt and tie kind of woman." Maggie shrugged. "Daddy would-"

"No!" Beth shrieked. "Please, just go. It's only a concussion. I can handle myself. Carol and Mrs. Hudson and Daryl and the sheriff are all around to take care of me. Just go home. I'm tired of talkin' 'bout this."

Before Maggie could object, Beth pointed to the pool gate. "I mean it. Pack up. Head home. Thanks for coming, but it's time to go."


	20. Dinner

"Hello, Daryl!" Mrs. Hudson chirped. "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry. Roast sounded good to me, so I made up a whole rump for myself! I was hoping a hungry man would show up."

"Evenin'," Daryl greeted her. "Smells good!"

"Oh, good." Mrs. Hudson pointed to the crock. "It's a little heavy. Maybe you could help me get it on the table."

"I'll take care of it, Mrs. Hudson," Daryl said. "You sit down. I got it."

He kicked off his boots, washed the grease from his hands, and helped her set the table. Mrs. Hudson's kitchen was not new territory to him. It was as familiar as he imagined other peoples' grandparents kitchens were. After all, that's how he saw her: a doting, caring grandmother who had adopted her in as one of her family. Dropping in on her at mealtimes was nothing new between them.

"How's Beth? Is she hungry?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"She's at my place, still. They've got plenty of food her and her sister have been cookin' up," Daryl explained. He didn't have the heart to tell her he'd debated cutting and running on Beth."I just needed to get away. Not used to not havin' my own place, you know?" He lifted the roast onto a plate. Saliva flooded his mouth. The meat smelled heavenly.

"I understand," the elderly woman nodded compassionately. "You're certainly welcome here, any time. It's certainly kind of you to take in Beth's family. That's a lot for a new couple."

Daryl carved the meat and looked on the stove. "I'll mash the potatoes. Anything else?"

"No, no," Mrs. Hudson hummed happily. "I brought the gravy over, already." She watched Daryl's strong arms work the potato masher and chuckled to herself. "If I was a strapping young filly again, I'd certainly marry you just to watch you work in the kitchen."

Daryl snorted. "What?"

"That Beth's a lucky girl." Mrs. Hudson smiled. "I'm glad you found each other. You've been so much happier."

"Have I?" Daryl replied in surprise. He paused a moment to reflect on the past few weeks. _Yeah,_ he admitted, _maybe I have._

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Hudson clucked. "You're almost a completely different person. Not that you weren't pleasant before, but now you're just blossoming." Her wrinkled face scrunched together even more as she beamed widely. "You're such a nice boy. It's about time someone scooped you up."

 _Blossoming._ Daryl rolled his eyes before scooping the mashed potatoes into a bowl and setting in on the table. His spirits lifted, even though he tried to keep them low and sullen for the sake of pouting. "I guess."

"And Merle is a nice boy, too," Mrs. Hudson added. "It's just too bad he gets in trouble. But I guess what's why Beth called him the other night, hmm?" She clapped her hands together. "That's good! A good woman keeps her own man out of trouble."

 _Holy shit. That it?_ "Really? Women think stuff like that?"

Mrs. Hudson unwrapped the package of bread rolls from the middle of the table, carefully considering her answer. "Of course. Everything a woman does is for one reason or another. Most of them time if you're curious about something, they'll tell you if you just ask."

Daryl sat down and grinned. "Cool. Thanks, Mrs. H."

"Let's have a toast!" Mrs. Hudson chirped as she poured two glasses of wine. "To you, Miss Greene, and hoping your new found sunniness never gets cloudy."


	21. Shut

The bright Gerber daisies seemed to smile up at him, if flowers could do that. When Daryl left Mrs. Hudson's apartment after dinner, the thought of Gerber daisies hit him like a truck. Beth was planting them the first time he came to her apartment. They were on the porch when she kissed him. And now her beloved flowers were locked in her barricaded apartment, likely dead from neglect.

"'m home," Daryl announced as he cautiously opened the door to his apartment. When it swung open freely without bumping into any extra pairs of shoes, duffle bags, or humans, he looked around in confusion.

"They're gone," Beth sang out from the patio.

"Oh," Daryl nodded. "Why?" He stepped into the kitchen, setting the bouquet on the counter to give himself a moment to compose himself.

"I sent them home," Beth's voice came through the screen door. "It's too much. A baby, her givin' Jimmy the key, Merle in jail, my face, my apartment? Too much. I need a second to breathe. Carol was right," she continued. "So I have a Dr. Pepper and a book and my feet are up and that's going to be the rest of my week. Thanks for letting me stay here. I know it's a lot, fast."

"S'all'righ'," Daryl called back. He glanced in the mirror. _Good enough._ Mrs. Hudson had served him dinner and a heaping of wisdom. If Beth didn't want to be with him, she wouldn't. There was no reason to run away. Everyone had a crazy family and dickhead exes. Good things take work. Daryl was ready to put it in. He grinned at his reflection. _Boo-yah! She likes me! I like her! Douchebag ex is in jail! Smooth sailin'._

"Daryl," Beth called. "When's my apartment going to be ready?"

 _Perfect._ Daryl snatched the flowers and slid the screen door open. "I'm not sure. Another crew has to come clean up the-" he cleared his throat. "Clean up. I thought you might be missin' your own place, so here." He thrust the flowers out at her.

Beth looked up from her book and giggled. "Oh my god. I was thinking about my poor babies today. Jimmy kicked one of my flowerpots over when he was pushin' me around." Burying her face in the pinks and yellows, she inhaled. "Mmm! They just smell so good! Thanks." She looked up at Daryl, her big blue eyes sparkling expectantly.

He blinked. Was he supposed to say something? Do something?

"Well, do I look that bad?" Beth scoffed.

 _Oh, shit. What's happening?_ He cocked his head in confusion. "What? No, I-?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth reached up, snatched Daryl's collar, and pulled him down to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked it gently.

Though Daryl's back and neck screamed at the awkward angle as he knelt down to meet her, a swarm of butterflies erupted in his stomach. _This is good. It'll be all right. Day at a time, Dixon._

"Uh, hey, excuse me?"

Daryl pulled away from Beth with a wet _smack._

Nikki was lingering in the parking lot before them. "Hey, I, um, I'm actually here to talk to Beth, but Daryl, it's an update for you, too."

"Sure," Beth said, setting the bouquet on the porch table next to her. "About my apartment?" She motioned to the empty chair beside her. "You can sit, if ya want."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. Following Nikki's threats to fire Daryl, their relationship had gone back to normal. She was the aloof manager. He was off in buildings fixing things. It worked. Beth, on the other hand, hadn't gotten a chance to smooth things over. Now he looked curiously between the two women, more uncertain of what was going to happen than he ever had been about anything in his life.

"Oh, that's all right." Nikki joined them on the porch and sheepishly flipped to a new sheet on her clipboard. "I, um, I have some news."

"I already told her we had to wait for the crew to come clean up the blood," Daryl said.

"They actually were by today while you were in Building 3," Nikki sighed. "Bullets in the walls, blood splatter everywhere, carpet soaked through to the floorboard. Their recommendation was to get rid of everything that was in the livin' room." She bit her lip. "All of it. Carpet. Drywall. Furniture."

"Oh." Beth nodded. "I- I have renters insurance, so I can get new stuff." She glanced at Daryl. "How long will that take before I can go back in?"

"Not long, necessarily, but do you want to still live here?" Nikki asked. She lowered her clipboard to her side and tilted her head slightly as she studied Beth. "I'd understand if you didn't want to. Bad memories and all." She nodded sympathetically. "If you want out, I'll waive any fine for breaking your lease."

"No," Beth replied firmly. "I really like it here. And not just Daryl," she added. "This is the nicest complex in town." She glanced over at him, and he nodded once back to her.

"Okay," Nikki smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She jotted a few notes down, her lips moving along and mouthing the words as she wrote them.

"Is- is there another apartment open anywhere I can stay in the meantime while they fix my place up?" Beth asked.

Daryl's stomach pulled itself into a knot again. _What? Why?_ "You- you can stay here," he grumbled. It didn't even feel like it was worth the fight. Mrs. Hudson's pep talk had pumped him up to the highest high and now Beth didn't want to stay with him anymore. Gloom cast itself over him despite the sunshine.

The question seemed to throw Nikki, too. "Oh," she stuttered. "Are- are you not going to stay here anymore? I mean, nothing like this has happened so I'm not really sure on the protocol, but I'm sure we could put you up in another unit." Pages flipped on the clipboard.

"I just hate puttin' Daryl out."

"You ain'," Daryl muttered. He turned for the screen door and slid it open more forcefully than he meant to. _Gig's up._ When the door slammed shut, he considered it shut on his hopes with Beth Greene.


	22. Set Up

"What's got your balls in a bunch?"

Merle Dixon was sitting on his couch watching reruns with a beer in his hand when his younger brother slumped in. Thanks to a tip he gave Rick, Merle helped bring down an enemy drug ring _and_ got himself out of jail early. Things were going well, and he was annoyed and a half to see Daryl coming in to rain on his parade. He didn't have to guess twice what was wrong. _Blondie._

Daryl jerked his chin forward in a lazy greeting. "Nothin'." As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was running away. It had only taken him thirty seconds to grab the essentials and head out the door after Beth asked Nikki if there was an empty apartment she could move into while she waited for the cleaning crews to get the bullets out of her walls and blood out of her carpet. The innocent question drove a piece of jagged glass through his heart.

"Nothin', huh?" Merle rolled his eyes. "You got a perfectly fine place of your own but I see you've brought your shit with you. That little girl kick you out? Her bony ass weighs 90 pounds soaking wet, I'd bet. Why don't you toss _her_ out instead?"

"She didn' kick me out," Daryl growled. "I left."

"No shit. Why?" Merle licked his teeth, ready to determine whether Daryl was being an asshole or if Beth really had burned him.

"She don' want me anyway. I'll let her stay until her place is fixed. And that'll be it." Daryl pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I'm done with it."

"You ain' done with her. You gone soft for that woman. Now get your ass back there and fuck that sweet ass."

Daryl sneered. "Leave her ass out of this." The work phone in his pocket vibrated and he glanced at the screen. "Go figure. Gotta go fix somethin.'"

"Yeah, hopefully your dumbass made up problems," Merle called.

The motorcycle ride back to the apartment complex was just long enough for second guesses to form. _She just asked if she could get her own apartment until her apartment was ready. Nothin' wrong with that._

He didn't need to glance at his apartment to know Beth was looking out the patio door at the sound of his motorcycle. After giving the kickstand a much harder pop than he meant to, Daryl stormed up toward Mrs. Hudson's apartment and swung the door open. "Mrs. Hudson, I'm here to upgrade your-" Daryl froze at the sight inside the small living room. "What're you doin' here?"

"Daryl," Carol choked. She seemed to be shielding her mother from her ex husband. Ed was towering over them, his face red and spittle at the corner of his lips.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Daryl repeated. His mouth had gone dry as adrenaline immediately exploded in his body. "You ain' supposed to be here." The almost humorous thought of how exciting his life had gotten lately fleetingly flew across his mind. When the glint of a knife in Ed's hand glimmered, any hint of comedy left the situation.

"I'm comin' to get my kid," Ed slurred, turning and gesturing with the knife. It looked to be an eight inch chef knife. "You get outta here, you hear? You can join your brother in jail for all I care."

"Carol, Mrs. Hudson, let's go. Go see Nikki," Daryl barked. He kept his eyes locked on Ed as he backed toward the door and held it open, gesturing toward the women. "C'mon. Go."

The women appeared unhurt, but Mrs. Hudson's terror was obvious. "Daryl," she whimpered, "call the sheriff."

"Mom, come on," Carol urged her. She ushered her out quickly, looking pleadingly to Daryl as she hurried past.

"Where's the girl?" Ed yelled after them. When the door slammed shut, he turned and grinned at Daryl. "I'm gonna find out where my bitch of a wife sends her. Sophia's my kid and I got legal rights, damn it. Ain' gonna let that cunt poison her against me!" He spun the knife about in his hand before sliding it onto the counter.

Daryl watched him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What? You lost your visitation rights. You don' got nothin' to do with Sophia, or Carol, neither. Why you here? Get out."

Ed laughed. "It's Sophia's day to spend here with her grandma. But she ain' here. She ain' with me or her mom. Guess that means no one knows where the brat is, huh? Oh, well. Long as she ain' with those conniving bitches. I'm just a concerned parent lookin' after his kin."

"Where is she?" Daryl asked. His heart skipped a beat. Ed was a dick but he never thought the asshole would hurt Sophia.

"Who gives a shit? With a babysitter. Teacher. What do I care what that little shit does? She's going to be a dyke just like her mother." He licked his teeth just in time for Daryl to hit him square in the jaw. Ed reeled. "The hell?" Whatever alcohol he'd ingested earlier was numbing him to the pain.

"Where's Sophia?" Daryl barked, cracking Ed in the mouth again. He didn't necessarily believe that Ed had done anything with the girl, but the drunk ranting made Daryl uneasy.

Ed spat out blood. "Why do you give a shit? She's just a snot nosed kid to you." Ed's head snapped back as a third punch smashed through his nose.

"Where?" Daryl's voice was a low growl now. "What'd you do with her? To Mrs. Hudson?"

Ed chuckled darkly. "Knew you'd fall for it, Dixon." He continued to laugh more until he was doubled over.

"What?" Daryl spat.

As if right on cue, the door flung open. " _Hands up! Step away!"_

Deputy Shane Walsh had his gun drawn and trained on Daryl. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face.


	23. Caught

"There you go, boys," Shane announced to the deputies spilling into the apartment behind him. "Take him in." He stood back and smirked.

Daryl and Ed Peletier were circling around each other like sharks, Daryl with blood that Ed supplies smeared across his knuckles. They stopped at the deputies' entrance, but didn't take their watch away from the other.

"Watch the knife," Daryl called. When the deputies rounded on him instead of Ed, he recoiled. "What? I ain'-"

"Don't resist, Daryl," Shane drawled. "It's pretty clear what's happened here." He sucked his teeth for a moment before shrugging. "You need a medic, Ed? Looks like you got pretty messed up, there. Glad we got here in time before you got any more serious injuries."

 _What the hell?_ Daryl scowled at Ed, who was grinning victoriously back at him. "Nah," he replied. "I'm all right." He swayed on the spot, caught himself, and nodded. "Just doin' my civic duty." He cackled and watched as a deputy cuffed Daryl.

"You have the right to-" an officer started.

"Yeah," Daryl muttered. "I know." He didn't resist arrest. As the young deputy led him down the stairs, Daryl sighed and wondered how he didn't smell a rat, whoever was in charge of whatever the hell this was.

When the cruiser door shot behind him, Daryl rested his forehead against the head rest. _Shit._

* * *

Pounding on the sliding door made Beth jump halfway off of the bar stool. "Geeze," she whispered, placing a hand over her pounding heart. She turned and saw Carol frantically motioning to her. She wasn't supposed to return to work for a few days as her face and mind healed from Jimmy's attack, but Beth couldn't fathom another reason Carol would have sought her out at Daryl's apartment.

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Beth replied as soon as she'd unlocked and slid the door open.

"Thank God you're here," Carol sighed. "I hoped you were still stayin' at his place. He's in trouble. We need to call Rick. We need to make sure Shane doesn't get away with whatever the hell he thinks he's going to do to him-"

"Daryl?" Beth squeaked. Her throat tightened and heart sped up once more. "Why? What's going on? Is he all right?" She peeked past Carol to see Mrs. Hudson wringing her hands on the patio. "Come in, come inside," she urged them. Past them, a few sheriff cruisers were parked around her old – Mrs. Hudson's – building.

"Yeah, sit down, Mom," Carol demanded.

Mrs. Hudson unsteadily made her way for the couch before lowering herself onto it with an exasperated sigh. "They're running amok," she panted.

"It's a set up or something," Carol quickly explained. "Ed showed up drunk at my mom's. I just happened to stop by. He was ranting and raving, but then he pulled a knife and," she shook her head after Beth's jaw dropped and eyes widened. "No, no. We're fine. Daryl showed up for some reason – neither of us called him – and then Shane showed up. No one called him, either." Her face contorted as she tried to figure out the plot. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but they're arresting Daryl."

" _What_?" Beth half breathed- half exclaimed.

A soft rapping on the door drew their attention. As Nikki mimed for them to come out and talk, Carol and Beth exchanged interested looks.

* * *

Beth's ex fiance tried to rape her, maybe kill her, and now her boyfriend was getting arrested.

Daryl groaned in the back of the sheriff cruiser and shifted his weight. The handcuffs clasped on his wrists jingled. He knew it. Knew he wasn't good for her. Beth Greene, beautiful young reporter, burdened with his dumb ass. He sighed and pressed his head into the headrest in front of him.

Resigned to his fate, Daryl let his mind wander to Beth. She'd be all right. Of course she would. She could stay in his apartment and heal up. Her face, at least. The leftover garbage from her ex trying to kill her wasn't going to be easy. Hell, he knew what. Things that happened to him at the hand of his father years and years ago were still as raw as if it had all been yesterday.

Beth was good. Pure. And she didn't deserve any of this shit.

Anger filled his senses as he pushed the blame outward. He didn't do shit to Beth. He loved her. It seemed like everyone else was after her. Walsh. Jimmy. Righteousness surged through him. _I'm a good man._ He blinked and sat up straight. There, in the sheriff cruiser, he nodded and repeated the thought out loud. "I'm a good man."

* * *

Carol barged back into her mother's apartment, metaphorical guns blazing. There was only one cruiser still in the parking lot, and it was parked next to Ed's car. When she saw him and Shane chuckling together, she snarled. "What are you trying to do, here?"

Ed's lips peeled back to reveal a yellow, crooked smile. "Hey again, you old bitch."

"You weren't here looking for Sophia," Carol snapped. She narrowed her eyes at Shane. "You know he isn't supposed to come here to pick her up, anyway. Why'd you arrest Daryl? _This_ is the one you should take in."

Rolling his eyes, Ed scoffed. "Who gives a shit, anyway. When I get my payday?"

"Shut up, Ed, you drunk," Shane spat.

Carol turned to Ed slowly, her eyes narrow and suspicious. "What do you mean payday?"

Ed tucked his thumbs through his belt loops. "Deputy Walsh here said if I came over and stirred up trouble, he'd make it worth my while. Not only is that bastard goin' to jail, but I get a pretty penny." He grinned a stupid grin and bounced up and down on his heels. "Easiest gig I've ever done."

"Jesus, Shane," Carol breathed. "You set Daryl up." Her eyes flicked between her ex and the corrupt deputy in front of her. "I should have hung you out to dry when I had the chance. What kind of sheriff's deputy beats women not once, but _four times?_ " She jerked her head toward Ed. "You two are quite the pair, huh?" Her face burned bright red in ire.

Shane took a menacing step toward her. "I knew it was you who leaked that arrest information to that other paper," he snarled. With effort, he wiped his face back to a neutral expression and took a quick breath. "You're lucky I'm still lending my professional services to you. I should have let that asshole come in here and make another one of these here apartments a bloodbath." His nostrils flared, but he restrained himself. "Fortunately now Dixon is on his way to jail. Good evenin', Mrs. Peletier."

She spun and blocked his way out of the apartment. Her fear of Ed vanished completely. "You set Daryl up. You knew he'd try to keep a helpless old woman safe, so you offered to pay Ed to come rough her up just so that you could arrest him to get back at _me?_ " She blinked. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

A small voice came from the door. "Is everything okay in here?" The apartment manager Nikki poked her head in, clutching her clipboard nervously. "I- I got the note that there was an urgent problem with Mrs. Hudson's dishwasher and I sent Daryl a text to come check it out, but-" she bit her lip and trailed off as she pointed at Ed. "I know he isn't supposed to be here."

Shane nodded. "Fine now, ma'am. You the manager? I can fill out whatever incident report you need me to." He tipped his hat. "No need to thank me. Just doin' my duty."

"No," Nikki shook her head. "I, I called the Sheriff." She licked her lips and looked from face to face anxiously.

"You _what_?" The color drained from Shane's face. He cleared his throat. "No need, ma'am. We're all taken care of here and the perp's halfway to the King County Prison."

Nikki looked to Carol, who nodded. She steadied herself and continued. "I – I saw you talking to Ed outside the building and then driving off. I also know you left me the note to have Daryl come to Mrs. Hudson's apartment as soon as possible to fix the oven he just upgraded." Nikki pursed her lips and wrung her hands. "It was clever, making up that emergency to lure Daryl over. He's a really good maintenance guy, always comin' in when I call him off-hours."

"That explains why Daryl showed up, and you were just waiting around the corner for it, weren't you?" Carol nodded and chuckled. She turned to Shane. "Jesus, Shane. That's not even clever. I'm going to put you on full blast so fast-"

"Ain' no one gonna believe two crazy ass women." He looked to Carol. "Married a drunk, obviously disturbed and would do anything to put him behind bars, including making shit up for your paper. And you?" He laughed at Nikki. "You _are_ a drunk. All I's done is take care of a problem."

Ed shifted his weight uncomfortably. The smirk on his face was gone. The liquor was wearing off and his broken nose was beginning to smart. Now he looked to Shane for guidance.

"Fuck you, Shane," Carol smirked. "We've got you. And now I have proof. That sounded a lot like a confession."

Nikki nodded. "We set _you_ up."

Shane's lip curled upward. "That so?"

" _Enough,_ " a firm voice came as another party entered the apartment.

Shane's arms fell limp to his side as Rick Grimes appeared before him. Beth, who had been listening in the hallway with him, peeked into the apartment behind him and sighed in relief.

"I've heard enough," Rick snarled. "You're outta chances, Shane."


	24. Happy Ending

Beth Greene sucked at darts.

Fortunately, the tough crew she was with didn't seem to mind her redos as long as she bought a round of drinks every so often.

As she sneaked over the duct tape line on the bar floor, the conversation carried on and Beth figured she was safe. The dart flew and got closer to the bull's eye circle than it ever had. She jumped up and cheered. "Did you _see_ that?"

"Don't act like we didn't see your bony ass step over that line," Michonne called. "We ain' even counting your score anymore!"

Beside her, Rick grinned and idly played with one of her dreadlocks. "Go easy on her. She's had a hard week, havin' to deal with helpin' put losers behind bars." He raised his whiskey in Beth's direction. "Just takes some new blood in town to shake things up."

The Dixon brothers nodded. Carol cheered. Nikki, who Carol and Beth had urged to come along, sat drinking a water, very determined to not relapse into her alcoholism.

Biting her lip, Beth nodded. It sure had been a hell of a week.

 _When Rick had returned to the station after personally booking Shane, he swung Daryl's cell door open. "A good man with a good woman is gonna incur a lot of jealousy," he shrugged. "You're free to go."_

 _"Shane?" Daryl growled._

 _"Booked. And Ed." Rick nodded. "It's over. Go live your life. I told Beth I'd bring you back in a jif. It's been a little more than that, and I'm sure she'll be out for blood by now. C'mon."_

 _The second he stepped through the door, Daryl picked Beth up and kissed her deeply, her black and blue face be damned. Neither of them slept that night._

Now he watched her cheerily chat with their friends and heckle Merle as he blew a throw. Her nose wrinkled as she laughed at him, crinkles at the corners of her eyes. The mask of bruises she wore had lost its purple hue, but was now various sickly shades of brown and green.

"Hey," Daryl blurted as she came and perched on his knee.

"Hey," Beth repeated, reaching around him, grabbing his beer and finishing it with a mischievous giggle. "I bought this one, anyway, so don't even say anything."

Shaking his head in amusement, Daryl couldn't – didn't - want to stop himself as he felt the words form on his tongue. "I love you."

The bubbles of laughter faded away. "W-what?" Big blue eyes blinked back at him in surprise.

"Yeah," he shrugged, motioning to the bartender for another round. "It's your throw."

Her legs wobbled unsteadily as she walked back to the familiar silver line on the floor. Rick pressed darts into her hand, but they tumbled to the floor. Beth mumbled an apology and bent to collect them.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Merle drawled. A wicked grin spread across his cheeks. "I'll be damned, my baby brother dropped _the word."_

Daryl leaned back on the bar, satisfied for the first time in God knew how long. He shrugged. "Maybe." _I'm a good man. Hell yeah._

Merle cuffed him on the arm. "Way to quit bein' a dumbass."

At that moment, Beth hit a bulls eye for the first time in her life. As everyone cheered in surprise, Beth turned her attention to Daryl. The couple wore matching warm smiles. Daryl motioned to her, and she floated across the sticky bar floor to him. All at once they were caught up in a passionate kiss, neither of them caring who saw.

"Who knew so much would change all due to a new girl in town," Rick mused. 

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Daryl wiped sweat from his forehead and hoped Beth wouldn't take much longer. Beside him, Hershel Greene stood in a suit with a steely look of anticipation.

Mrs. Hudson beamed up at him from the front row. He'd just ushered her to her seat of honor. The first row in a wedding was usually reserved for family, but Daryl figured she was the best family he'd ever had. Carol sat beside her, with the Grimes family filling out the row.

He made eye contact with Rick and couldn't help but grin when the sheriff winked.

On Beth's side of the aisle, the rest of the Greene family had filled out the seats. The wedding was taking place on her family's farm; all a show of acceptance of Daryl and apology for their blindness regarding Jimmy all those years ago.

The afternoon sunshine was brilliant, if not a little hot. Daryl wiped his neck and was ready to mutter something to Hershel when the front door of the farmhouse swung open.

Daryl took in the sight of Beth, looking every bit the fun country girl he knew her to be, and then looked nervously to Hershel.

"It's really happening, son," the older man mused. "You'll be fine. You're a good man."

Daryl nodded. _I'm a good man._


End file.
